i'll never wear your broken crown
by OKBooey31
Summary: An alliance with Silas was out of the question. Kol had been right. If Silas won, he would ignite a flame and watch the world burn. Klaus had always fought fight fire with fire but this time the stakes were too high, even for him. Despite the look in her wide, tear-filled eyes, he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "What is it that you want?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries...I just like to pretend I write the show sometimes. and you're awesome for tolerating me for it.**

******title courtesy of the song 'broken crown' by Mumford and Sons.**

* * *

_**i'll never wear your broken crown**_

**_1 _**

_'son, the greatest trick the Devil pulled was convincing the world there was only one of him'_

The disturbance in the air behind him was his first warning he was being followed, not that the hair standing up on the back of his neck was enough to come close to frightening Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I should have known you'd come for me eventually," he said with a smirk. There was no need to turn around and greet the ancient standing a ways behind him. Caroline's body language and the fearful look in her wide eyes told him everything he need to know. With a slight twitch of his fingers and an imploring look in his blue-green eyes, Klaus beckoned her closer to him. Yes, he stood between her and the ancient witch but Klaus needed her to be as close to him as possible if things became less than cordial.

"You're the most powerful creature on this pathetic planet," Silas hissed. "And seeing as I am rather powerless compared to you, it would be wise to seek you out if I had need of anything."

"Then it's rather unfortunate you spent two thousand years rotting under ground. I'm afraid to say I don't offer my services to those who pose a direct threat to me _if_ I choose to offer up any services at all, witch."

"Then, I'm afraid you'll be forced to reconsider, hybrid."

A feral growl ripped from Klaus' throat. He let go of Caroline's wrist as his fangs dropped with a hiss and he whirled around to attack. He lunged towards the ancient with every intention of ripping his throat out but was only met by air. A scream came from behind him and Klaus whirled around to see Caroline pinned against Silas' body, an arm wrapped around her neck as she whimpered and struggled against his deadly grip.

"Sshhh, little one," he whispered mockingly with a cold smirk, his cold blue eyes boring into Klaus' as he stroked Caroline's golden curls out of her face, his long, bony fingers trailing down her cheek. "There's no need to fuss. No need for you to worry. As long as the hybrid behaves, you'll escape with you life, little vampire."

Klaus started towards them only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. He snarled and flashed his fangs at Silas, shoulders tense in frustration at having the tables turned on him so quickly. He strode back and forth in front of the barrier like an angered predator, his golden eyes never leaving the sight in front of him that was making his blood boil.

He lunged again, this time from a different angle only to be blocked once more. Using his speed he moved again and again and again to try and get to Caroline. Each time, Silas moved with him, the magical barrier shifting and no matter where Klaus tried to penetrate it from, Silas' magic moved faster, predicting his attack point.

"Enough!"

Klaus growled and looked up to see Silas' hand poised right over Caroline's heart, the tips of his long fingers touching the exposed skin near her heart.

"Let her go."

"Not until you give me what I want, hybrid."

"Let. Her. Go."

"You have what I don't. You sit on a throne that rightfully belongs to_ me_. I need you to do a favor for me."

"I thought I made myself clear. I do favors for no one."

"Not even this _beautiful_ vampire who has you captivated- body, mind, and soul? Not even when," Silas paused as his hand plunged into Caroline's chest and she screamed out in pain as his murderous fingers settled around her heart, "her life rests in your hands? I see the appeal of someone so young and pure has over a darkened heart like yours. What a pity, Niklaus. It would be an absolute _shame_," he whispered, against the skin of Caroline's neck, eyes never leaving Klaus, "if I had to _dispose_ of her."

Caroline screamed again, tear filled blues eyes squeezing shut as Silas' started to pull his hand from her chest at an agonizing pace, fingers clenched tightly around her heart.

She managed to look straight into Klaus' eyes. She could see him thinking, scheming a way out of this, a way to get _her _out of this. With tear-filled blue eyes, Caroline shook her head ever so slightly. She opened her mouth with all the strength she could muster. She had to tell him it was okay, that he needed to let her go and keep fighting.

An alliance with Silas was out of the question. Kol had been right: this was a war they couldn't afford to lose. If Silas won, he would ignite a flame and watch the world burn.

This was to be her end and so be it.

But the hybrid had different plans. He dragged his eyes away from Caroline's pain-filled orbs to stare Silas down, his walls up high around him and his mouth parted so he could, once again, be her saving grace.

"What is it you want?"

**A/N: I know, I know another new story before I finish anything else. but this one should be short (ten chappies, tops). I just got a plot bunny jumping around in my head about the backdoor pilot and why Klaus goes to NOLa in the first place and it wouldn't leave me alone. so just indulge me. pretty please?**

**and, I _finally_ have a free weekend so I can get lots of good stuff for 'In Shadow I Hide', 'Monsters Like Us' and *_drum roll please*_ 'Movie Night: The Sequel' done.**

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a second, I really appreciate it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1.0: not gonna lie...sorta nervous about this chappie. just gonna throw that out there before you read it. enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**title courtesy of the song 'Broken Crown' by Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

_**2**_

_i contend a bargain even between brethren is a declaration of war_

"What I want, in the overall scheme of things, isn't all too different from you, hybrid," Silas said, smoothing hair back from Caroline's pain-stricken face as he let go of her heart and pulled his hand from her chest.

"I refuse to stand here and decipher your riddles. My patience is wearing thin so you'd best spell out it out for me, witch."

"Temper, temper. One would think that you'd be on your best behavior since I hold something very dear to you in my grasp. But some would think that…_cruel _of me to bend you until you snapped before my eyes," Silas said with a humorless laugh. His long fingers brushed Caroline's temple and, muttering something that even Klaus' keen ears couldn't make out, the blonde slumped forward in his arms before Silas dropped her unconscious body to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus snarled.

"I let her go, just as you requested. I apologize for being so cruel and taking advantage of your weakness, Niklaus. You're a hard man to reach and I had to do something to ensure you'd listen to me and the girl seemed to be the only way to get through to you."

Klaus snarled in response and resumed his agitated pacing, eyes leaving Caroline's body when he heard the slow, monotonous beating of her heart.

"My request is simple, Niklaus. Do what I say and no harm will come to her. Ignore me and she will die, along with your siblings- Rebekah and Elijah, I believe? It'd be a pity for me to strip you of the only beings who care for you in some capacity. It's not my first choice, mind you. I, too, know what it is like to feel loneliness enough to make one's blood run cold and I would wish such pain on no one."

"Did I not say my patience was wearing thin?"

"Very well, very well," Silas said with a chuckle. "I was simply illustrating a point that you seem to be quite fond of when threatening others. But you're a businessman so we'll get straight to it. I need a witch."

"A witch? Seems a bit superfluous to me," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes and peering at Silas.

"One would think, wouldn't they? However, being incapacitated for two millennia puts one out of touch and takes it's toll. I have yet to restore my full powers. You know how that feels, right? Being bound by a curse that confines your true nature?" the ancient looked to Caroline's unconscious form and shook his head. "Such a taxing experience, wouldn't you say?

"Anyways, hybrid. I need a witch and not just any witch."

"A witch who practices Expression."

"Yes."

"While I do like to make acquaintances with the servants of nature for my own purposes, I rarely cross those who practice the darker aspects. Tends to get messy if I do."

"Witches talk. I'm sure you know we're quite the gossips. Finding one who practices Expression should not be so hard for the self-acclaimed King of the supernatural world and I, in my ever-infinite wisdom, have a feeling you know just the place to search. Am I right?"

"And, if I agree, what's in it for me?"

"Is the safety of your remaining siblings, the possibility of being reunited with the two who have passed, and the safety of the girl you love not enough?"

"There are two individuals, in particular, who would look to harm not only myself but those I associate myself with by any means possible. Surely, as a man who claims to experience such crippling loneliness, would see how that may be a concern to me."

"You're in luck, then. I can only tear down the veil to the Other Side by utilizing a descendant of Qetsiyah. Seeing as Bonnie Bennet has disappeared into thin air, shamed by her powers, the Other Side will remain in tack until I can get my hands on her. That does not mean I can't utilize another witch in her mysterious absence. You see, there were supposed to be three sacrifices of twelve. Two took place."

"And you need the third to regain your powers."

"Precisely. If a Bennet witch were to do the sacrifice I could regain my powers and destroy the Other Side at the same time, kill two birds with one stone as it were. But, that's no matter. I've waited two thousand years to bring back the dead, I can wait another month or two."

"When you put it that way, I'm afraid I'll have to decline my services to you. You do nothing to ensure me that my family will be safe from Esther and Mikael upon their return to this world. You'll forgive me for calling your bluff," Klaus said.

"Very well," Silas said with a sigh as he looked down at Caroline once more, a wicked smirk growing across his face before he looked back up at Klaus. "I do believe you'll see things my way eventually. When you do, there's no need to look for me. I'll find you when you have what I requested."

"I wouldn't be so sure, mate," Klaus said, matching Silas' sinister smirk. Silas only chuckled before he disappeared into the night.

With a groan, Caroline's eyes flew open and she ran a hand across her face. She looked around the clearing and her eyes widened in realization before she looked up at him as he crossed over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"What did you do?"

"Easy, love. He's gone."

"Gone? Where is he?" Caroline asked, panic and fear settling in her wide eyes.

"I…I don't know," he said, holding out a hand to her. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're okay. You're _safe_."

"Don't lie to me, Klaus. What'd you do to him?"

Klaus cocked his head and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion as she scooted away from him.

"You killed him, didn't you? After you told me you were setting him free. After you _promised _me you wouldn't touch him. How could you?!" she demanded, jumping up from the ground and backing away from the hybrid.

"Caroline, lov-"

"No! You don't get to say anything! You _lied _to me! You killed Tyler!"

**(le long) A/N 2.0: ...**

** wait, what? when was Tyler ever there? Kaitlin, have you lost it? what are you doing?**

**you'll find out, friends. you'll find out. I bet some of you can guess, actually:) but, to clarify, if this were to be canon, we'd be in the Prom episode which, I believe, will be 4x19.**

**anyways, I'm no stranger to writing Klaroline and Klaus but I'm very nervous about my portrayal of Klaus in this story in particular. If there is _any_ moment where you feel he's atrociously ooc, _please tell me._ There's definitely a more of a romantic feel to this story but I'm trying to shape it in a way where Klaus doesn't come across as a love sick puppy but I'm terrified that's the way he's going to come across and I don't want that. Klaus will, first and formost, always be the anti-hero, the bad guy, whatever you will in my eyes and that's the way I try to write him.**

**special thanks to Lorena (fangirlcurse over on Tumblr) for helping me shape this with our game of 'who can come up with the most heartbreaking headcanon'**

**and thank you for reading! if you have a second, please review. I really appreciate it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**title courtesy of 'Broken Crown' by Mumford & Sons**

* * *

_**3**_

'_when god is gone and the devil takes hold who will have mercy on your soul'_

Klaus stormed into his mansion, ripping the bowtie from his neck in the process. He entered the parlor and poured himself a tumbler of whisky, filling the crystal glass to the brim without barely sparing Elijah and Katherine a glance. He finished in one swallow and poured himself another and stared at the amber liquid before whirling around and throwing it into the fire.

"Did the big bad wolf not fit in at a high school dance?" Katherine sneered, running her long fingers through her voluminous brunette curls as Elijah studied his brother's rigid stance. "Please tell me you didn't think that blonde bimbo I turned would give you the time of day."

Klaus snapped his head to glare at the doppelganger, his eyes alight in anger, and a growl ripped from deep in his throat in warning. "I'd mine your tongue if I were you, Katerina," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Niklaus Mikaelson was brought to his knees by a pathetic baby vampire of all things."

Klaus was in her face without a moments notice. "Did I not say to _mind your tongue_?" he snarled.

"Niklau-"

"How dare you, Nik!" Rebekah screeched, stomping into the parlor to join her siblings, throwing her clutch on a chair. "I should have known you would do _something _to ruin my night!"

"Yes, how dare you ruin your little brat of a sister's night."

"One more word out of you pompous mouth, Katerina, and I'll make sure to rip you apart piece by piece, deal for your freedom be damned."

"Enough," Elijah snapped, standing up and pushing Klaus away from Katherine. "What mess have you created now, Niklaus?"

"I didn't do anything," he snarled, pacing like a caged tiger.

"Right. Or course you didn't. Stefan had to take a hysteric Caroline home for no good reason. You are your own worst enemy, Nik! If you could have just let Tyler live."

"I'll take care of it," Elijah sighed, rubbing his temples. "Where's the body, Niklaus?"

Klaus stopped his pacing and glared at his siblings and Katherine, unable to find words to tell them how wrong they were about the situation. He snarled before speeding out of the room, unable to take in their annoyed and frustrated gazes. He looked about his art studio in a fury, comforted by the calm it always gave his tortured soul.

He hated this. He hated Silas. He hated feeling controlled, he hated feeling weak. He had tried, tried so hard to do something out of the goodness of his heart for Caroline. He had never been enough for anybody and he never would be. Klaus clenched his eyes shut.

_The moonlight illuminated her reddened cheeks, tears glistening in her bright, cornflower blue eyes. She felt the unshed tears tighten in her throat as she closed the distance between her and Klaus. Caroline let herself fall into his chest, his body going tense at the motion. A moment or two passed before he relaxed, his arms hesitantly wrapping around her as he began to relish the feeling of her in his embrace. _

_ "Thank you," she whispered._

"Niklaus."

"I didn't do anything, Elijah," he snarled, eyes snapping open at his brother's intrusion.

"I'm sorry if your reputation for revenge and vengeance speaks against you."

"You know nothing."

"I've known you for a thousand years, Niklaus. I know you do not tolerate those who rise up against you, including those who care about you," Elijah shot back.

"You don't bloody care about me! You stormed back into this town after months without a word from you only to hold the damned cure over my head in the name of love for that traitorous wench and threatened _my life _if I refused to behave!"

"Force is the only way to control your repulsive and destructive ways, Niklaus. Perhaps if you learned some self control things would be different for not only yourself but this family!"

Klaus had Elijah pinned to the wall without a moment's noticed, golden eyes and fangs flashing in his face. "Are you insinuating that I am at fault for our family's losses?"

"You daggered us out of convenience instead of facing your mistakes and problems."

"I let you roam free after every single betrayal, Elijah! I protected our family from Mikael when you were off gallivanting the globe."

"And now we've lost Finn and Kol. What do you have to say for yourself, Niklaus?"

Klaus growled before connecting his fist with Elijah's face and throwing his brother across the room. He sped over and pulled Elijah up by his neck. "You dare place their deaths on my shoulders, brother? I knew nothing of a plot to put Finn down but perhaps I should have remained unaware about the linking spell and we'd all be dead. I would _gladly_ sacrifice Finn again for the sake of the rest of you.

"Do you know what it's like? To watch someone murdered in front of your eyes? No, you don't because you make yourself ignorant with your deals and morals. I've had to go through that pain twice. _You know nothing." _He couldn't stop himself from throwing another punch. "That's for Kol. I buried him _by myself._ You have no right to treat me this way and I would gladly shove a dagger through your heart for this but I can't so I'll settle for snapping your neck and dismembering Katerina while you're out cold and then, perhaps, you'll understand a _fraction_ of what I feel."

A blur of blonde and pale grey had them separated before Klaus could act and Rebekah glared at them from the middle of the room. "Stop it, both of you! This is ridiculous! What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Klaus growled as Elijah picked himself up and straightened his attire, intense brown and blue eyes never leaving each other. Elijah took a deep, calming breath while Klaus began to pace in agitation, his stormy eyes finally leaving his brother to watch his feet.

"A misunderstanding is all, Rebekah. No need to fret over it."

Klaus scoffed but otherwise kept his gaze on the wooden floor.

"No need to fret over the fact that Niklaus ruined my Prom Night by murdering Tyler Lockwood?"

"I did not kill that mongrel! Does it look like I've committed a murder? If so please point out the blood on my hands and clothing. I must be blind to it since Elijah kindly pointed out how much blood I have on my hands," he sneered, fiery blue-green eyes locking on Elijah's once more.

"Then what the hell happened? We deserve some sort of explanation as to why you're throwing this ridiculous tantrum, Nik!"

"Silas," Klaus ground out through clenched teeth. "He's forced my hand and it will cost him his life. Pack your bags, we're leaving," Klaus said, striding towards the door, leaving Rebekah and Elijah in his wake.

"Why the bloody hell do you expect me to pack up my life at second's notice because you've picked a fight with Silas?" Rebekah demanded, stopping Klaus in his tracks.

"Do _not_ test me, Rebekah. I am at my wit's end and you will pack your bags and be ready to leave as soon as possible."

"Don't be unreasonable, Niklaus. Surely you can deal with this on your own."

"Unreasonable?" he scoffed. "Surely you don't think I'm about to leave you two behind with this witch on the loose. He's threatened not only me but the both of you as well and I'd rather not be blamed for the deaths. It would be in your best interest to pack you're bags," he snapped before exiting the room.

"And where will our destination be?"

"New Orleans. We need to find a witch."

Elijah let out a sigh and Rebekah looked up at him in exasperation, ready to argue but Elijah only shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

"Caroline are you _sure? _Are you absolutely positive that Klaus killed Tyler?"

The blonde glared at him with puffy, reddened eyes. "Yes," she sniffled. "Tyler was there and then when I woke up, he wasn't. What other explanation is there?"

"There wasn't any sign of a struggle in the woods. Damon checked the clearing and did some extra searching. No blood, no shredded clothes, nothing."

"I don't know what happened, okay?! I just know that Tyler was there and then he left. Klaus must've snapped my neck when I thanked him and chased Tyler down," she said, fiddling with the quilt on her bed she was curled up under. She looked up at Stefan, large tears pooling in her eyes again. "Why?" she whispered.

"Hhmm?"

"Why would Klaus do this to me?" she asked in a strangled sob.

"I don't know, Care. I don't know," Stefan said, pulling his friend into a hug and stroking her hair as she began to sob into his dress shirt.

**A/N: oh. em. gee. what is all this talk about Klaus killing Tyler?! Tyler hasn't even been in this story! Whut even is happening? Klaus said he didn't do it but Caroline said he did! stahp this instant becos you cray, gurl.**

**sorryyyyy, loves. you'll get the whole story...**

**eventually;)**

** (there were a few _small_ clues thrown in this chappie, though. any guesses?)**

**that's all for this week! thanks for reading and please review if you have a second- it's much appreciated:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1.0: so there seemed to be a bit of confusion about last chapter (sorry!) so here's a quick rundown about wtf is going on.**

**~if this were canon, the first 3 chapters would take place in 4x19 which is the Prom episode.**

**~Klaus and Caroline were together in the first two chapters (not romantically) and, going by spoilers for episodes we haven't seen, they've built a tenuous relationship and Caroline is doing her best to steer Klaus straight with this redemption arc thing they've got going on. and, Klaus, decided he wanted to try something "good"**

**~Silas did come intrude on Klaroline's moment in the woods, that all happened. but he only messed with one of them. **

**~this chapter would be ep 4x20, starting the backdoor pilot.**

**I hope that helps a little bit! enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**title courtesy of 'Broken Crown' by Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

_**4**_

_tis not enough your counsel still be true; blunt truths more mischief than nice falsehoods do._

Klaus pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID before answering. "Stefan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, striding briskly down the street basked in the late afternoon sunlight.

"I stopped by your house hoping you could explain what the hell happened last night but you weren't there. Convenient of you to skip town, isn't it?"

Klaus stopped in his tracks. "You saw me last night after this supposed murder and did it look like I had ripped any hearts out?" he snapped.

"Only Caroline's."

"How is she?"

"Mourning her boyfriend's death."

"Mark my words, I did not kill Tyler Lockwood."

"Caroline's convinced you did but that's the thing. Damon and I have both searched the woods. There's nothing there. No blood, no body and we all know you like to make a spectacle of your kills unless you're trying to sweep it under the rug and keep her in the dark."

"I make a spectacle to warn others against ill advised attempts on my life and I find it cute that you think I would leave obvious clues if I committed a murder I didn't want all you sycophants to know about. Come now, Stefan. Give me a little more credit than that," Klaus said with an amused smirk. Stefan didn't respond and Klaus growled, moving to lean against the brick of an old building and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Silas dropped by for an unexpected visit last night."

"What?"

"Silas confronted me last night while Caroline was with me and made a rather unwise move on his part. It'll cost him his life, that I can assure you," Klaus said, continuing on his way.

"You think he did something to Caroline?"

"I know he did something to her and I'm taking measures to rectify the situation."

"For your own selfish reasons," Stefan scoffed.

"No, Stefan," Klaus growled. "Not just for my own reasons but for you and your ungrateful little posse. Isn't that what you wanted from me in the first place? A partner to help you take down the new big bad? I recall you _and _Caroline being quite adamant that I provide my help on the matter. Surely you realize _if_ Silas breaks through the barrier of the Other Side, both Esther and Mikael will come back into this world, hell bent on my demise which, you know, with the whole bloodline issue would cause some rather undesirable side effects. So, can I trust you to be a good boy and keep your idiot brother in line in my absence? No meddling, no foolish plans that will get you killed, no messes."

"That depends. Can I trust your word on the whole situation?"

"I think you've come to that conclusion on your own, mate. Not only did you prove my innocence yourself by playing detective but I just disclosed the truth to you."

"In not so many words," Stefan said with a humorless chuckle.

"I'm not playing games, Stefan, and my patience is running thin."

"You have my word we won't do anything until you get back. If Silas is as powerful as it seems then we'll need the extra vampire muscle to take him down."

"Your word doesn't mean much to me until I see it for myself. I need action."

"Alright. I'll do whatever it takes, Klaus."

"Keep an eye on the Bennet witch. Move her location if necessary, the last thing we need is for Silas to discover her whereabouts before I can get back."

"If you think you're going to turn Bonnie over to him…"

"No, Stefan. If I have it my way, which I will, Bonnie Bennet will never contact Silas again. She's the key to this. If Silas gets his hands on her, the veil will be torn down without a moment's notice. I'm giving you permission to use whatever means necessary to ensure she is not found."

"Thankfully I don't really want to turn Bonnie over in the first place so there's no need for you to 'give me permission', Klaus. I'll do what it takes, I told you that."

"And I said I'd need action. One more thing, Stefan."

"I'm listening."

"Keep an eye on everyone. Caroline, especially. I need you to be my eyes and ears, Stefan. Do not disappoint me."

"I think I prefer my damned life too much to risk upsetting you," Stefan said with a sigh. "Where are you?"

"Well, let's just say 'le roi est de retourné' and leave it at that for now, mate," Klaus said with a smirk, ending the call before Stefan could respond. He rounded the corner ahead and saw the girl leaning against the lamppost underneath the street sign, twirling a lock of dark brown hair around her finger in boredom. "There's my girl," he said in way of greeting.

"It's about time you showed up," Hayley drawled, looking up at Klaus under thick eyelashes.

"Don't look so excited, love. We have work to do."

"Then go do it. He'll show up in there around 4 o'clock, I made sure of it," Hayley said, giving Klaus a tightlipped, sarcastic smile and pushing off the lamppost to walk away.

"Ah, ah, ah let's not be difficult, Hayley. You know what's riding on the line of your cooperation," Klaus warned, grabbing the werewolf's elbow and applying gentle pressure to get his point across before spinning her around to escort her into the bar. "And I'd _hate _to see you lose that."

"I'm sure you would," she said under her breath, causing Klaus to chuckle as he opened the door of the run down bar and ushering Hayley with a hand on the small of her back. She stiffened under Klaus' touch, her eyes darting left and right in the dim light of the aged building.

"You seem nervous."

"This place is crawling with vampires. You know, only my sworn enemies. I'm a little outnumbered so of course I'm nervous," Hayley countered, sliding onto a bar stool, eyes raking over the other inhabitants of the bar as they studied her and Klaus with dark and suspicious gazes, whispering in hushed voices.

"Love, I'm the king of this city. Whether these sycophants are aware of that fact or not remains to be seen. But, nevertheless, you're safe with me," he whispered in amusement, sitting on the stool next to Hayley's, rolling his blue-green eyes and signaling for the bar tender.

"Should I just consider you a regular here now?" the girl asked with a bright smile and a laugh, placing two napkins over the aged wooden surface and placing a drink in front of Hayley.

"Probably not, Cami. I'll be out of here before long," Hayley said, forcing a smile of her own.

"Well that's too bad. Marcel's gonna miss you."

"Please. You know how he is. He'll have other girl hanging on his arm the second he realizes I've split and won't think twice about it," Hayley said, raising her glass and downing the shot Camille had slipped in front of her. "You're paying my bar tab, by the way," she snapped, shooting Klaus a sideways glance. "It's the _least _you can do."

"A new boy already, Hayley? Damn, you work fast! What can I get you, handsome?"

"Oh no. I'm never even going there and you shouldn't either, Cami. This ass isn't worth it."

Klaus raised a hand over his heart in mock offense. "A scotch would be lovely, sweetheart. Marcel and I go back a long ways and as fetching as Hayley here is," he said, placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder and relishing in the way the wolf girl tensed and squirmed at his touch, "I'm afraid it's not like that between us. You could say we're business partners."

"Business partners to be meetin' up with Marcel? That's a little peculiar if you don't mind me saying," Camille said. "If you have business with Marcel, he normally finds you. He's mysterious like that."

"Is that so?" Klaus said, not at all surprised. He had taught his protégé well.

"Mhmm," she said, placing the tumbler of scotch in front of Klaus. "You must be pretty high up on his list if you're seeking him out."

"Tell me more about my mysterious friend, love. It's been _years _since I've been in contact with him."

"Klaus," Hayley warned, giving the hybrid a pointed look.

"Go on, love. Tell me what's so mysterious about my friend," Klaus said, ignoring Hayley and leaning forward on his elbows with an all too innocent wolfish grin as he listened to Camille's heart hammer away in her chest. "I can tell there's something _dying _to escape your pretty little mouth. You're secret will be safe with me."

"Well…he's…there's something about him. Like he's been through a lot and…," Camille trailed off when the door to the old building open, creaking on it's hinges. The other inhabitants quieted themselves, only talking in hushed murmurs as heavy footsteps echoed against the brick walls. Hayley whipped her head around and Klaus saw her stiffen beside him, her fingers tightening around her shot glass just as Camille pushed off her elbows and stood up straight but maintained a relaxed stance. The footsteps halted directly behind Klaus and he smirked as he recognized the scent, it hadn't changed in years.

"If it isn't everyone's favorite bad boy," Camille said, an easy smile growing across her gentle features, her bright green eyes twinkling. "What can I get for you today?"

"Maybe you can tell me what riffraff Hayley's dragged into my bar? He _reeks_," Marcel drawled and Klaus saw a dark hand reach to pat Hayley on the cheek in a sarcastic manner. The werewolf bristled under the touch, her lip curling up in the beginning of a snarl. Klaus downed the rest of his scotch, the hard liquor disappearing down his throat, and was thankful he had the surprise of unlocking his curse on his side.

"Riffraff," he scoffed, without looking at his former protégé. "I'm a bit upset that you seem to have forgotten all about me and the fun time we shared, mate. And you of all people should know what happens when I'm upset."

Klaus could hear the smirk spread across Marcel's face as a hand clapped his shoulder in greeting. "Well, I'll be damned! The king has returned! Cami, sweet pea," Marcel said, slipping onto a barstool next to Klaus and leaning over it to get as close to the blonde as possible and flashing her a flirtatious smile, "make sure you give this sly bastard what_ever_ it is he wants, got it? And I mean _anything._ I won't have the king of N'awlins wanting for anything while he's visitin'."

"You got it, hun," she said, her green eyes raking over Klaus' figure with renewed interest.

"C'mon girl! Don't just stand there and gawk. Fill us up!"

"Now that you've seen that I'm capable of catering to your every beck and call, can I go? I really have no interest in sitting here while you two rekindle your sick and twisted bromance," Hayley snapped. "I have better things to do."

"Yes, yes go," Klaus said, waving his hand dismissively. "Go check in with my siblings. Elijah will find something useful for you to put your nose to, love." Hayley glared at him before strutting off and out the door, leaving Marcel looking after her with lust-filled eyes.

"Where on earth did you find that little fireball? Let me tell you she's a grand ol' time, Klaus."

"It's a long story and I'd rather not disclose details. She doesn't like me very much," Klaus snorted, taking a lengthy drink from the refilled tumbler in front of him. "Her transgressions put her on a list you'd rather not be on if you know what I mean. I spared her because she provided very valuable information. She's is indebted to me for that and I figured why not reap the benefits of that servitude while I'm here."

"I take it this is a business trip then?"

"Yes and I'd like to get in and out as quickly as possible. I've brought Elijah and Rebekah along to help things run _smoothly_."

"Your wish is my command, Klaus. My henchmen are at your services," Marcel said, throwing in a mock bow.

Klaus smirked. "Fantastic. Now, I've set Elijah to work on this seeing as he rekindled his little romantic spark with Katerina Petrova and she'd spent a fair amount of time down here conspiring with my little wolf girl but I figured I'd come straight to the source."

"And here sits your steward," Marcel said, covering the resentment in his voice with a cheeky smile.

"I need a witch. And not just any witch," Klaus said, quickly amending his statement. His eyes quickly and discreetly flashed over to Camille who had busied herself cleaning glasses and mugs, humming something under her breath. He gave Marcel a pointed look, waiting for the man to fill in the blanks.

"Ah. I forgot you didn't like to keep _those _witches in your harem. Why go to all the trouble of seeking me out? Kol kept himself busy with witches, I'm sure going through the trouble of waking that sly dog up wo-"

"Kol's dead and my patience is wearing thin, Marcel," Klaus growled in warning. "Do you know where I can find what I need or will I have to tear the French Quarter apart?"

"The last witch I knew of that practiced was Valerie LaMarche and she's long dead, killed by her own foolishness before I could get my hands on her. Her daughter Nandi still lives here. There's a small circle that runs with her. I make sure they make it their business to keep it quiet. If anyone knows where to find what you need, it'll be them."

Klaus nodded curtly, his eyes straying back to Camille.

"She's a college student down over at Tulane," Marcel said, filling in the blanks as he toyed with his empty glass.

"Working in a vampire infested bar? I thought I taught you to be discreet," Klaus scoffed. "How much does she know?"

"She's a psychology student- fascinated by behavior and what makes someone… _tick_," he said, looking up at Klaus with a malicious smirk as he knocked his glass over and it shattered on the floor behind the bar. "She's clueless," he whispered in a voice so low only Klaus could hear as Camille scurried over to clean up the mess. "I'm so sorry, doll face! Forgive me and pour me another?"

Camille only rolled her eyes and laughed at Marcel's wide, all too innocent smile. "Sure thing, handsome. Should I top you off while I am it?" she asked Klaus, turning to look at him as she pulled the bottle of liquor down from the shelf, her green eyes sparkling as they lingered on him.

"Yeah, go ahead and fill 'im up, darlin'. Monsieur Klaus ain't much with words," Marcel said, throwing a wink at Klaus, "'specially when he sees a pretty thing like you. Say, what're you doing tonight?"

"Marcel," Camille warned, giving him a playful look.

"Oh, come on! We always have _fun_!" Marcel whined, leaning up on the bar top to get closer to her as she poured him a new glassful of scotch.

"Not tonight. I have a term paper to work on."

"What if Klaus here came with us? He may look stiff as a board but once you get him unwound, he's brilliant."

"Maybe some other time," she said, glancing at Klaus again, the spark in her eyes turning his thoughts to another bright-eyed blonde.

"Fineee," Marcel drawled with a pout, causing Camille to laugh. "One more thing, gorgeous."

"Hmm?"

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"About the witches? Only some of it. Why?"

"Because I want you to _forget it_," Marcel said, pursing his lips and boring into Camille's green eyes as his pupils dilated. Klaus watched with a raised eyebrow as the girl froze for a split second before going about her business behind the bar. Marcel looked at him expectantly, awaiting approval from his former teacher. "What? Did you think I let a mere human run rampant spewing about us no matter how much she'd fit in down here? Please, Klaus. I learned from the best." Klaus only rolled his eyes and took another lengthy drink. "Don't give me that look. I was only trying to help you out…you look like you could use a good lay. She isn't all that bad…tastes pretty good, too."

"I thought I had already disclosed that this isn't a pleasure trip, Marcel," the hybrid drawled.

"Right. Let's go see what we can do about your problème de sorcière, shall we?" Marcel said, gulping down his drink. "And then we can grab a _real _drink. For old time's sake."

**A/N 2.0: sorry for another filler-y chapter:( I just had to introduce characters (uhm. I love Marcel. he's already such fun. that is all) and set the scene and all that jazz. we will have some action, badassery and (maybe) some answers next chapter. Elijah and Rebekah will also come out to play with everybody:)**

**thanks for reading! please leave a review if you have a minute, I'd appreciate it!**

**see ya next time, loves:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**title courtesy of Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

_**5**_

_all things truly wicked start from innocence_

"Is this all you need today, baby doll?" Nandi asked the girl on the other side of the counter as she began to bag the herbs the teen had asked for.

"Um, I think that's it…. Actually, do you have any Vervain?" the girl asked, running a hand through her long, brown locks.

Nandi narrowed her eyes as if in thought. "I'm fresh out of Vervain. I'll have to get some more in. Come by next week and I may have some for you."

"Okay, I'll come by next week. Thank you, Nandi!" Davina said, flashing the elderly witch a bright smile before taking her bag and turning on her heel to leave the shop.

Nandi watched the teen skip down the street, the late afternoon sun catching in her brunette hair, and sighed. She ran a hand over her face and turned, looking at the various jars of herbs on the counters behind her. It wasn't an uncommon thing for witches to come and retrieve Vervain from her but Davina was much too young and oblivious to know why she would need such an herb.

"Now what would a pretty little thing like that need Vervain for?" a playful voice asked from the back of the shop.

"Goodness gracious, I told you not to do that, Marcel!" Nandi exclaimed, a hand covering her jumping heart, her eyes flashing when she turned around to meet the vampire.

"And where would the fun in that be, sugar?"

"What can I do for you today, Marcel?"

"Believe it or not, it's actually not me this time," Marcel smirked, motioning to his side with a nod of his head. "It's an urgent matter and I reckoned no one would be of better service," he said with a wink, stepping aside.

Nandi rolled her eyes at the vampire's shameless tactics and turned her attention to the man standing at Marcel's side. He stood relaxed but at attention with his hands clasped behind his back, his broad shoulders held high while his face was void of emotion, the only sign of anything was the glint of amusement and curiosity lighting his expressive blue-green eyes. "And who are you?" she asked, looking him up and down.

Klaus' brow creased for a moment when he stepped forward. "A friend of Marcel's. You see, it was me who taught him all about his 'fun'. You may have heard of me. Marcel's infamous, " he said the word slowly, relishing the way it rolled off his tongue, "teacher."

"Ah. You're the Original."

Klaus smirked. "One of them, yes. But you've heard of me and that's what matters. You must be Nandi, I presume," he asked, looking to Marcel for confirmation. "Klaus," he said, offering his hand to the witch. She took it tentatively and let go quickly as if repulsed by his touch. "And now that introductions are out of the way, we can get down to business. You se-"

"You're the hybrid; the self-destructive vampire who's assisted in waking Silas. What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Trust me when I say, witch," Klaus growled, "raising Silas was _not_ my choice or my intent. Nor did I have a hand in his resurrection- I was bound by magic in a living room. Rest assured had I been out and about things would have been much different. I only wanted the artifact he was buried with for personal reasons. You have a ragtag group of minion teens and moronic vampires to thank for his rise from the grave. But, you see, I don't want this Silas character around anymore than you do, love, and I'm your best chance at ridding the world of him for once and for all. Moreover, he's taken something from me and I happen to be very…spiteful when I don't get what I want. It'd probably be in your best interest to assist me."

"He's in need of a witch," Marcel offered with an amused shrug, leaning back against the wall and crossing his ankles. "And before you interrupt me, not just any witch."

"Thank you but I gathered as much, Marcel," Nandi snapped, turning around to busy herself by organizing jars of herbs. "Unfortunately, Klaus, I can't help you. We had an incident a year and a half ago that almost exposed us and your lovely sidekick here banned us witches from practicing."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'incident'?" he snarled, whirling on Marcel. "And, more importantly, why wasn't I informed?"

"Easy, boss man. I have _everything _under control. Nothing for a big man like you to worry about when you're taking care of children and trying to take down a 2,000 year old crone."

"I thought I made it explicitly clear I was not in the mood for you foolish tendencies, Marcel. What is going on here that I am unaware of?" he yelled in the younger vampire's face.

"Oh no you don't. Not in here," Nandi said, raising her hand. Klaus screamed, grabbing his head and stumbling backwards, away from Marcel. "All of you vampires are the same. Impulsive and demanding and you wonder why we witches don't particularly like to extend our services to you."

"Let us get one thing straight, Nandi," Klaus snarled, lip curling in distaste. "Insubordination is not something I take lightly and I will deal with Marcel as I see fit, do I make myself clear?" he asked, continuing before Nandi could so much as nod her head. "My family and I helped raised this city from the ground up and introduced the supernatural community to the potential sanctuary provided in the darkened alleyways of the French Quarter. This was a time when witches lived in darkness. If you owe anyone anything, it would be me, love. Give me the information I want and no one has to get hurt. Refuse to disclose it to me and I promise your coven, and your loved will be atop a list you'd rather not be on if you catch my drift. Now, where can I find a witch who will provide the services I need?" he asked with raised brows, one large hand on each of Nandi's shoulder, gripping her with enough force to convey the severity of his threat.

"You should understand, Klaus," Nandi said in an even tone, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and taking a step back, "that I don't associate myself with those who shroud themselves in darkness. I've been a firsthand witness to Expression and the effects it has on witches. It's a cryin' shame that servants of nature would abuse their powers in such ways."

Klaus growled but nodded. Raising his hands, he folded them, interlacing his long fingers underneath his nose as if he were in thought and turned his attention to an indifferent Marcel. "Would you like to tell me about this incident now? Or shall I be less than cordial and torture it out of you in the most excruciating way I know of?"

"Remember my friendly reminder, Klaus," Nandi warned, raising her hands again and Klaus begrudgingly backed away from his steward. "Now, if you gentlemen would settle down, I may be able to provide you some assistance now that I see your motives, Klaus."

Klaus cocked his head in question. "I have no other motives than wanting to destroy Silas and keep my status atop the throne of the supernatural world."

"And that little girl consuming the recesses of your mind? The one who's seemed to have lost her memory as a result of an encounter with Silas has nothing to do with it?"

"She means nothing to me," Klaus said, raising his chin and narrowing his eyes, daring Nandi to challenge him and the witch only chuckled.

"Of course. I forgot that the legend surrounding you says you care for no one other than yourself. Well, you may want to follow the child who just left," Nandi said, turning to talk to Marcel. "She's just a young thing so _do not_ harm her but I do sense something suspicious lurking in the shadow of her innocence."

"I take it that you're implying…?"

"I'm implying that if I weren't under house arrest for doing your bidding with Sophie, I would have taken that girl under my wing. She's just coming into her powers so she's easily influenced, Marcel. Something isn't right. It grows every time she visits to gather herbs."

"Vervain?"

"You heard the tail end of that conversation."

"What else has the child procured?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just because we aren't allowed to practice doesn't mean witches don't come and buy herbs, not to mention the large voodoo population," the witch said with a sigh, moving back behind the counter. "But I haven't sold Vervain in months, not since you forbade that, too, Marcel."

"I told you there was no reason, Madame Sorcière. You stopped that little wayward bitch from massacring thirty-six people and in turn I put a ban on feeding from witches! What more is there you want from me, Nandi?" Marcel snapped.

"I'd like to be able to practice my magic, Marcel," she said with raised brows. "There are a great deal of witches here. I've told you time and time again to be wary of how you control us…this much repressed magic in one area? It could be deadly when your cowardly law is lifted."

"Enough. You're a damned fool, Marcel," Klaus spat in the man's face as he walked by before taking a pointless, calming breath and leaned across the counter. "Nandi, love, my patience is wearing thin. Where do you suggest we find the girl?"

"You're part wolf and I have no doubt you have your own minions down here to assist you. All I've told you is a suspicion, you have to sniff the rest out for yourself."

Klaus nodded curtly before striding out of the small, aged shop. Marcel followed with long strides of his own, the door slamming shut behind him. He followed the hybrid, watching Klaus' tense back and shoulders warily, his own anger rising up in him. Klaus swerved into a darkened alley and Marcel attempted to walk past only to have Klaus grab his collar and shove him into the wall with enough force that several of the ageless bricks cracked, turning to dust.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Klaus snarled, golden eyes and fangs flashing Marcel's face as he held Marcel up against the old building by his neck. "Did anything I ever tell you sink into you thick skull?"

"I do remember a pointed conversation about witches and how they were to be kept under your arm and that's exactly what I've done," Marcel choked out, a wicked glint in his dark eyes. It was a look Klaus didn't like and he slammed the younger vampire against the wall again before throwing him across the alleyway. He flashed to where Marcel was laying on the damp ground laughing.

Klaus leaned down, looming over Marcel and on his throat, pinning him to the musty cement. He shifted his weight until he could feel Marcel's windpipe and neck strain under his boot. "Now, tell me about this incident I've been unaware of," he said with an eerie calm.

"It happened a couple years ago. A practicing witch named Sophie was involved in a _terrible_ accident," he sputtered with a smirk and Klaus got the feeling there was nothing accidental about what happened.

With a growl, Klaus removed his boot from Marcel's throat and placed it over his chest. "Have your vampires been terrorizing the witches when that was something I explicitly warned you against all those years ago?!" Marcel just smirked again and Klaus stomped down, stopping just short of putting his foot the entire way through his former student's sternum and rib cage. The bones began to snap like dried twigs and Klaus removed some of his relented some of the pressure. "Tell me what happened. Now."

"I don't know exactly why my vampires attacked young her family…something about her protecting herself against a group that ended in a bloody mess for everyone. She lost her husband and child as a result and spiraled. She was once part of Nandi's coven," Marcel said, squirming in discomfort underneath Klaus' boot only causing the hybrid to place his entire weight back on top of Marcel's chest. "She started looking into darker magic and voodoo, she even spoke of raising the dead. Nandi informed me and I wrote it off until the girl tried to sacrifice 36 people- 12 humans, 12 vampires and the entire fucking coven."

"And?"

"And Nandi and I struck a tentative alliance- if she would strip Sophie of her powers, I would forbid the vampires from feeding on witches. And, viola, Madame Sophie lost elle magie," Marcel finished with a twirl of his wrist. He coughed up blood and smirked, the red substance staining his pearly, perfect set of teeth. "It isn't my fault that Nandi dearest didn't think there would be more repercussions for Sophie's actions."

Klaus growled and lifted his foot off of Marcel's chest. He delivered a swift kick to the vampire's side, breaking more of his ribs for good measure, before turning away and pulling his phone out of his pocket. "For your sake, I hope you have a good idea of what that child looks like, the one who was in the witch's humble store."

"I've seen la petite fille once or twice."

"Good. And what about Sophie? Tell me more about her."

"She's a scrap of a girl in her late 20's. A pretty good lay, if you ask me," Klaus rolled his eyes as he dialed Elijah's number and put the phone to his ear, half listening to Marcel's jabber. "Last name's Bellicose. She lives with her sister, Jane-Anne who's also a witch."

"Yes, Niklaus?" Elijah answered halfway through the second ring.

"Sophie Bellicose," Klaus barked. "I need you to look her up, find anything about her possible whereabouts and let me know immediately."

"And you, brother? What are you doing?"

"I have a bit of tracking to do with a sneaking suspicion we'll be lead to the same place in the end," he said, ending the call and turning back to Marcel.

"Perhaps you should call up your little wolf girl as well. She's taken to haunting Lafayette Cemetery which is where, I believe, Sophie's family is lying six feet under. Not to mention, I've seen her wandering around with Davina from time to time."

"Is there any other information you'd like to disclose to me, Marcel?" Klaus snapped.

"That's really all I know. This time."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Klaus growled. "I need a drink."

"And I know just the place," Marcel said with a smirk.

**A/N: hello there guys:) sorry it's been a month...I had a bit of writers block about how to get this sucker where I wanted it to go. and, thankfully, more info about the ep has been coming out and I was able to use it as a bit of a crutch and add new info/characters (Jane-Anne and Nandi- yes that's the witch from 4x08) to my plot line. yay. ****  
**

**anyways, it's my goal to have this finished before the episode airs on April 25 so I'll be back sometime this weekend with another update:)**

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a minute- I really appreciate it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1.0: aka the chapter in which shit begins to hit the fan. lots going on so buckle up;) also, just a housekeeping thing, there are several text messages sent/received in a crucial part where an important clue is revealed about what happened the night of Prom that I don't think anyone wants to miss;)**

**_bold italicized font_ designates a text message where as** _italicized font _**designates a thought/memory.**

**so, I'll catch y'all on the flip side! enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Title courtesy of Mumford and Sons' 'Broken Crown'**

* * *

**_6_**

_and so it is the duty of the just to defy dominance and to challenge control_

He knocked three times against the aged black door with faded paint before he took a step back and waited. It opened with a creak and a woman stood in the crack, guarded brown eyes raking up and down his figure.

"Sophie Bellicose?" Elijah asked with raised brows.

"You're not welcome here, vampire," she spit out, her eyes flaming up in anger as her entire posture snapped stiff as a board and she made a move to close the door.

Elijah stepped forward and stopped her action, placing the palm of his hand over the cracking black paint. "I was hoping we might have a word, it's of great importance."

Sophie raised her chin but made no further move to slam the door in his face. "I have no interest in hearing you out."

"That's rather unfortunate for you, my dear, seeing as you really don't have a choice in the matter. I mean you no harm as long as you cooperate."

"You can't touch me. There's law against vampires harming witches invoked by Marcel."

"You see, dear Sophie, the rules made by Marcel do not apply to me. I am nearly 700 years his senior and was around when my brother gave him his immortal life. I will not abide by juvenile rules I do not approve of. As I said, I have no intention of or interest in harming you and I assure you I am a man of my word," Elijah said, removing his hand from the door and holding it up in surrender. "I only require your assistance."

This time, Sophie opened the door and stepped outside, letting the heavy barrier shut behind her with a resounding thud. She crossed her arms and leaned back against in the niche between the iron-wrought railing and the aged-brick wall. "Well?" she scoffed.

"I greatly appreciate your aid."

"That's what all vampires say when they right before they turn on you," she said, pushing off the wall and hopping down the front steps, past Elijah. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, turning her head, her deep, dead eyes and thin facial features boring up at Elijah.

"Lead the way," Elijah said, waving a hand in front of them once he had joined her on the sidewalk.

* * *

"It's un peu tôt for the main event to start but I reckon we can kill some time until your brother gets back to us about Madame Bellicose," Marcel said as they entered the large bar.

The place was dimly lit with rock music playing in the background. The last rays of dusty evening sunlight broke through the thick window and illuminated small patches of the dark oak floor. The entire place reeked of alcohol and sex and Klaus caught a hint of blood in the air and looked to Marcel in question.

His pupil only shot him a devilish smirk. "And by main event, I mean _party_."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Klaus stated, taking a seat at the bar as Marcel signaled the tender for two shots.

"Don't look so glum, boss man!" he exclaimed, tossing back his shot. "I can assure you this will be your kind of party. After all, it's what you wanted back in the day- a haven for vampires, one where we don't have to repress our monstrous nature. Where we can be the predators we were born to be!"

Klaus raised his brows as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hayley. _**There's a young witch I believe you're acquainted with. Her name's Davina. Track her down.**_

_**Sir yes, sir. **_

**Quickly, **_**Hayley. I'm not in the mood for games.**_ Klaus responded before shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning to eye Marcel."I've never been one to hide my true nature, mate," he said.

"But you didn't used to be so… mélancolique about it, either" Marcel said, with a wave of his hand. "The way I see it…you should be even more reckless. Word reached me that you killed Mikael and you obviously broke your curse because you smell like the son of a bitch you are. What's holding you back?"

"Nothing," Klaus said, eyes never leaving Marcel as he signaled for a bartender, smirking as he watched the girl come closer.

"What can I get for you, handsome?"

Klaus glanced down at the nametag hanging on the collar of her low-cut grey top, letting his eyes linger a little longer than necessary before trailing back up to her freckled face to meet her sterling colored eyes. "Well, Natalie, first off, I'd _love _it if you didn't scream."

His eyes changed, honey seeping into turquoise and his fangs embedded themselves in the skin of her wrist before the girl could say another word. After a few moments of slowly pulling a few mouthfuls of the girl's rich blood down his burning throat to a backdrop of stunned silence where only the girl's heartbeat pounded in his ears, Klaus withdrew looking for all the world like he could have just been punched in the mouth and split his lip.

"Thank you, my lovely. Why don't you go on and bandage that up. I'll call on you later if I need anymore," he said with a wink and a smirk. Natalie nodded with a bright smile, throwing in her own wink before turning away and walking off, holding her still bleeding wrist. Wiping the blood off his lips and sucking it off his thumb, Klaus turned to Marcel. "Might as well bring the party to us, mate," he said with a shrug, amusement lighting his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Hayley!" Davina greeted the other girl with a bright smile.

"Hey! You got here quick," Hayley said, pushing off the iron wrought gate of Lafayette Cemetery.

"Well, my parents are out tonight and Sophie didn't need me after I dropped the herbs off. Are we going to search some more?"

"Uh, yeah, If you don't mind. It's always nice to have the extra set of eyes since the writing on these creepy tombstones is ridiculous. Let me just text my…friend," she said, pulling her phone out and sending a quick text to Klaus. _**Got her. We're in Lafayette Cemetery. Am I bringing her to you or…?**_ She hit send, not once breaking stride. "I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to make it so I made other plans just in case," she lied with a smile, moving along the long rows of ancient, cement ovens with Davina at her side. "It's a crescent shape, remember?"

"Yup!"

Hayley let out an uneasy sigh as her fingers ran along the rough tomb at her side, wrinkling her nose. She cursed her heightened sense of smell but she wasn't quite sure if it was the scent of decaying bodies buried in the ovens or the tingling, warning sensation coursing through her veins.

* * *

"For curiosity's sake, where are we heading?" Elijah asked Sophie as they walked down the street.

"You pointed out that I understand the importance of family. I'm taking you to wear mine is buried. I thought you might better understand my part of the story standing at their grave."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sophie. I, too, know what it's like to lose family and it's a pain no one should ever have to shoulder, least of all alone."

"It happened a few years ago," Sophie said in a dead tone, keeping her eyes staring straight ahead, almost as if she weren't seeing anything. "I didn't catch your name."

"Elijah. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I don't have vampires as acquaintances, Elijah. You're a violent group, all of you, and there is nothing your heightened and proper speech can do to make me change my mind. Vampires killed my family and it's because of a vampire that my magic got taken away. My husband and child were brutally murdered by vampires three years ago. My husband was a warlock and he died protecting our child. I tried to save my baby but there were too many of you demons for me to… I can still hear her cries as they drained the life out of her. I found a way to bring them back to me, though."

"Expression," Elijah finished for her.

"Yes. I got kicked out of my coven but it was worth it and I nearly completed the sacrifices. I was so close before they caught me and stripped me of my magic and I will stop at _nothing _to get it back."

"In my thousand years, I've seen more stories like this than I care to admit," Elijah sighed in weary annoyance. "You tread a dark warpath that will end in nothing but bloodshed, Sophie," Elijah warned.

"I know. And if it ends the way I want, I'll eradicate the vampire race."

"And how do you plan on going about that?"

"I've been gathering an army of witches. Oh come now, you and your infinite wisdom have to have known that there are those who do practice Expression. Especially in a city as dark as New Orleans," she scoffed at Elijah's surprised expression. "I have my own pupil who's just come in to her powers. I'm training her in the dark arts, unbeknownst to her- she's an innocent thing whose parents don't know any better. It's a shame, really- if it were my own daughter I'd be careful whom I let around her. You see, I had lost all hope of seeing my daughter and husband again until I heard word of a stray werewolf down here babbling on and on about her friend in Virginia who had lost his wife and was looking in to a way to raise the dead. She was saying how he'd help her find her parents and then she teamed up with a vampire."

"Katerina," Elijah mumbled under his breath, sticking one of his hands in his pocket as they walked through the large, black gate of Lafayette Cemetery. "And did you make contact with this duo?"

"They left town before I could get to them. But then word of Silas' resurrection began to spread through the community and the wolf girl came back into town, recently actually. I haven't made contact but I've been watching her closely ever since I caught wind of her return. She spends lots of time scouring this cemetery with my pupil and I discovered something very interesting."

"And what would that be?"

"She seems to have struck up an alliance with the one vampire that brought about this whole situation- the one who turned my old coven against me and had my powers stripped. The one who brought about this entire mess by instating a law that forbid all witches from practicing," Sophie said, coming to a stop at the beginning of another row, the voices Elijah had heard earlier becoming louder in the twilight, the pattering of hearts- one human and one distinctly werewolf- more clear and defined.

"Marcel."

"And an even more interesting fact is Marcel's own sire is back in town for the time being and I'd love nothing more than to bring him down as well. I know who you are, Elijah Mikaelson. I had my suspicions but you confirmed the truth and you have no one to blame but yourself. You bring your brother here to me or I'll lure him out myself."

"And how do you expect to draw out an Original?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow and drawing himself to his full height to look down his nose at Sophie. He narrowed his eyes at Sophie's chilling smile, her dead eyes alight with malice before a scream pierced the otherwise quiet cemetery.

"It's simple. That wolf girl is important to him."

Elijah chucked darkly at Sophie's rash conclusion. "My brother cares for no one, especially not that girl. It seems to me that your true quarrel lies with Marcel so might I suggest you concentrate your efforts on him, instead?"

Sohpie laughed, an eerie tinkling sound, her eyes alight with malice. "You think I'm lying. Your brother has no choice but to care about that bitch. Bring your brother to me and things will go rather smoothly. If not, I kill his alpha female and it'll be bloody- magic and old fashioned methods combined."

Something akin to shock crossed Elijah's face as he looked over Sophie's shoulder to see some sort of altercation between three other women with Sophie following his gaze.

The powerless witch looked away from the scene behind her and back up at Elijah. "She's more or less innocent in this scenario and you're the moral brother. I doubt you want her to die on your watch and risk your brother's infamous wrath. Tick tock, Elijah."

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes at Marcel's last comment as his phone went off and slammed his blood-laced bourbon down on the bar to pull the device from his pocket. He groaned upon reading the message.

_**We had to move Bonnie. Silas was close to finding her.**_

_** Keep him at bay, Stefan**__._

"We used to talk of building an empire, starting with la belle Nouvelle Orléans," Marcel said as Klaus ran a hand over his face.

"And who's to say we won't accomplish that feat once I take care of business elsewhere? But, in order to do that, I'll need you to relinquish your hold on my kingdom," he said off-handedly as another text from Stefan came through.

_**Easier said than done, I'm sure you know that. Didn't he get into your head and convince you that you were dying?**_

_** More action might benefit you a tad more than trying my patience.**_

"Me? Off your throne? I'm just a steward dutifully awaiting his king's return, Klaus," Marcel snapped, dropping Natalie's wrist from where he had been holding it over his tumbler and throwing the bloodied rag at her. "I've kept this city running just like you asked when you ran and disappeared off the damn map up until a year ago when word reached that obnoxious pack haunting the bayou that a vampire-werewolf hybrid was on the move, looking for packs to turn. I remember…I said to myself, 'Je serai condamné. He finally broke it.' I've been waiting for you to come back, doing exactly as you asked, building the community you wanted, granted I've taken some creative license with your requests but with you being an artist, I didn't think you'd mind all that much. But I do all this, I do everything you wanted and I get accused of stealing your throne?"

"Yes, Marcel, you do and I am in the right. I'm willing to wager the majority of vampires here, the ones who were in the other pub earlier, no nothing of me. They only know of _you. _So, you can see my problem let us observe where your creative license has gotten us, shall we? We have a city full of witches harnessing repressed magic," Klaus snarled, his eyes diverting to his phone as Stefan's reply came through. "How the bloody hell do you propose fixing that, eh?"

_**As your 'eyes and ears', I'm just letting you know. Thought you'd appreciate that.**_

_**That's one bloody thing I don't have to concern myself with, then.**_Klaus sent that message before sighing and typing another, unable to stop himself. _**And Caroline?**_

_**She's…dealing. Being typical Caroline. Worried about everyone and leaving little time for herself but I can see right through it. Why? You going to tell me what really happened?**_

Klaus sighed, contemplating how to explain, if he even could. Leaning heavily on his elbows, he rubbed his temples against the onslaught of memories from the other night after his phone screen went dark.

_"I want you to live and not have to constantly look over your shoulder. I want you to be happy and I hope you get everything you want."_

"_Me, too. And I want the same for you. You deserve that and so much more," Tyler said quietly and wrapping Caroline in a tight hug one last time. "Goodbye, Care." Tyler let go of her gently and turned around to face the hybrid standing a short ways away and strode up to Klaus, his head held high and a determined look in his eyes. "You take care of her, Klaus. Whether she ever loves you or not. You got it?" _

_He afforded the other male a short nod with pursed lips, his eyes shifting between the forest floor and Tyler's face. Tyler took a deep breath, a final glance at Caroline and was gone in a gust of wind, leaving Caroline and Klaus standing in the clearing behind the school._

"Caroline, eh?" Marcel's voice broke through his thoughts. "And here I was thinking you and Hayley had been gettin' cozy with all your wolfishness in common."

"I'm not getting into this. Not with you of all people."

Marcel threw his hands up, "Just trying to make conversation, take your mind off things. What are friends for?" he asked with a much too innocent look in his dark eyes for Klaus' liking and the ever present smirk on his face. "Although I would have never expected the biggest bad of them all to go all soft for a girl we he was so adamant that love was nothing but a weakness."

Klaus had Marcel by the throat before he could blink. "This is what I mean," he growled. "You constantly test waters you, of all people, know to stay out of, mate."

"I'm just sayin', or _tryin' _to say you aren't the first one to let a girl get in your head," Marcel choked out. "But that doesn't mean it's a weakness."

Klaus growled again and, fortunately for Marcel, his phone went off once more. Only this time, the tone repeated and he let go of Marcel's throat to pick it up.

"Elijah."

"Niklaus, we have a problem."

**A/N 2.0: in a perfect world, I'll get a few chapters out before Thursday. I've become very wary and suspicious of how Tyler and Caroline's pivotal scene is going to go down. and by that I mean, I don't think it's going to be anything like what we've been expecting. so I'd like to get to my take on things before whatever is going to happen happens:)**

**next chapter: big confrontations. Klaus and Marcel, Klaus and Elijah, Klaus and Sophie, even Klaus and Hayley (I know the reception of her character isn't all that great but pls don't kill me for calling her Klaus' alpha female? just to clear the air, I don't mean to say she's Klaus' mate by that. but by wolf standards and what I understand of werewolf lore, she is Klaus' alpha female for the sole purpose of this story.) Klaus just ain't gonna be a very happy camper next time. poor guy...I just can't let him catch a break.**

**anyways, thanks for reading! and, as always, if you have a minute, please drop a review by. i'd really appreciate it:)**

**until next time, friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1.0: okay there was some confusion/hurt feelings about what I said and how I included Hayley last chapter. I tried to explain myself through an ask on tumblr. here's the link if you'd like to read that: **_danceswithhybrids dot tumblr dot com /post/48130283691/i-really-dont-unerstand-what-you -mean-when-you-say_** all I ask is that you please take it all with a grain of salt- this is just my view on the subject and it's probably not going to be addressed in 4x20 because it's incredibly complicated. so feel free to take a gander if it would make you feel better.**

**anyways, lots going on once again so buckle up and enjoy! **

**edited April 18, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**title courtesy of Mumford & Sons' 'broken crown'.**

* * *

_**7**_

_i like angels that stab you in the back and i like devils that break down and cry._

"What happened?!" Klaus snarled, striding up to stand toe-to-toe with his brother in the darkness.

"I found the witch at your request. It turns out she has no magi-"

"Information I already knew."

"It turns out she has no magic and is plotting not only a revolution against your favorite pupil but plans to annihilate the entire vampire race. If you don't go in there and face her, she plans on slau-" not bothering to hear Elijah out, the hybrid pushed past him with a growl, storming towards the iron-wrought gate of the cemetery. "And where do you think you're going?" Elijah snapped, flashing in front of Klaus.

"To end this! To do what you can't do and remove a vital piece from the equation."

"Killing Sophie will accomplish _nothing_, Niklaus! She's been building an army, if you kill her another will only take her place!"

"And I will kill that one as well, and the next after that. I will kill all of them until none remain and there is no one who is a threat to me!"

"It's not so simple, Niklaus!"

"And why is that? Enlighten me."

"Do you care nothing for her? Does she mean so little to you?!"

"Here's a spoiler alert for you, Elijah, just incase you've somehow missed it over the past thousand years. The reason our family has been kept in the good graces of the servants of nature was because of Kol, _not _me. I am not our brother and it would do you well to remember it," Klaus snarled, feeling his throat constrict with the thought of his deceased brother.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what, Elijah?" he snapped

"Sophie and her sister, the other witch in there, have Hayley and are threatening her life."

"And you think this means something to me?" Klaus yelled. "She is _nothing_, Elijah and it would do you well to get that through your thick head! She will die if necessary."

"I've been informed of an interesting detail that you seem to have left out about forming your own pack," Elijah snapped, cocking his head as Klaus narrowed his stormy eyes. "Did you even stop to consider the ramifications? Or are you so far gone that you would betray your true nature and take advantage of this girl? Is this some game to you?" Elijah hissed.

Klaus' upper lip trembled in anger, a warning growl resonating low in his throat. "I will not discuss this with you. You're not a wolf, you're not like me- you never have been! You. _Do not_. Understand. And you will back down. Now."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no'."

The brothers stood in the tense silence, the bows of the large oak casting long and dark shadows on their distinguished, disgruntled features and angered eyes. It was a battle of wills Elijah knew he would have to step down from first, regain his composure to make his brother see reason. He relaxed his stance while Klaus remained rigid, ready for a fight that would never come.

"Niklaus," Elijah began in a much calmer tone, slowly raising his hand and placing it on Klaus' chest. "I'm beseeching you to see reason. No, you _will_ listen to me," he warned upon seeing Klaus raise his chin. "You cannot and will not run into this cemetery, hell bent on taking out each individual in there to squash this rebellion. There are other ways to come out on top, Niklaus- smarter, more tactful approaches to winning a war that hasn't yet begun. If you run into the fray, you won't survive- your life is at risk just as much as Hayley's or Marcel's and I will not sit idly by and lose the only brother I have left, do you hear me?" he demanded, gripping Klaus' broad, leather-clad shoulders in both of his hands tightly. "Come to your senses, Nik, I know you have them."

Klaus swallowed and shifted uncomfortably under Elijah's intense eye contact. The sudden need of space from the tangible, emotional charged atmosphere got the best of him and Klaus pulled back, away from his brother, desperate to break the contact. Elijah let him go, fingers gently releasing their hold and dropping into the night air by his sides. He watched the tension slowly leave his brother until the only remaining sign was the haughty rise of his chin and steely look on his face. And only Elijah knew that was to guard the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Then what would you have me do?" Klaus asked, eyes shifting between the ground between their feet and Elijah's face, reminding the older brother so much of the young boy lacking fatherly guidance who desperately looked to him to fill the void.

"We cannot win a war against witches by ourselves, Niklaus. Surely you know that. We need time to gather allies, converse with other witches down here and get them on our side. We need to reinstate ourselves in the vampire community, we need Marcel to back down and choose a side. We need for you and Hayley to gather more of a pack and none of those things can be attained tonight. We'll walk into this graveyard together and trick Sophie into an armistice _until_ we're prepared to make a move against her."

"And I though you were the moral brother."

Elijah raised his brows and pursed his lips. "Well, the reckless one taught me there isn't much of a place for morals when you're fighting fire with fire. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the foreboding black gate and the eerie silhouettes of the innumerable cement vaults.

Klaus smirked slightly, a quick tug of the corner of his mouth before it settled back into the emotionless mask with steely eyes. "Lead the way, brother."

Elijah strode past, Klaus on his heels, and through the gates. They wove in and out of numerous columns of vaults, Elijah following the sound of heartbeats, Hayley's thundering in her chest, until they came to the correct row. With a pointed look back at his brother, Elijah strode forward only to hear the telltale sign of Klaus vamp speeding away and he repressed a groan at his brother's constant need to make an entrance.

"Where is he?" Sophie asked.

"Assuming you're asking for me, I'm right here."

The party spun around to see Klaus standing on the other side, drawn to his full height, chest puffed out and hands hanging limply at his sides. The light of the candles flickered across his high cheekbones and in his eyes, his shadow looming across the cement pathway at their feet.

Sophie laughed. "I'm not scared of you, hybrid."

"That's your mistake, witch. Now, I believe you have something of mine. Let's not get messy, just return her to me and I'll let bygones be bygones, you go free and clear. That's an offer I don't give out very often," Klaus said, his eyes drifting over Hayley's relieved look before throwing a pointed look at Sophie.

The witch strode up to him with slow, even steps until Klaus was forced to look down his nose at her. "I don't think so."

Klaus chuckled. "I think your bravery is admirable, foolish but admirable, nonetheless. I have no quarrel with you, sweetheart. You'd be unwise to cross me. Moreover, I have no interest in a war with more witches than necessary. This ill-advised gathering is keeping me from more important business elsewhere. You're cooperation would be greatly appreciated."

Sophie cocked her eyebrow at Klaus' bored expression. With a sigh, she took a step back and cast a sidelong glance at Jane-Anne. The other witch turned her hard gaze to Klaus and the hybrid screamed, crashing to his knees.

"You see, you may not have a quarrel with me but, the way I see it," Sophe said, kneeling down by Klaus as he writhed under the pain provided by his unseen assailant, "you're the reason Marcel rules New Orleans. If you hadn't have turned him, none of the witches down here would be suffering the way they are. Do you know what it's like, being banned from yourself? Knowing that it's there but it's just out of reach?" Sophie said, her voice rising as Klaus' screams grew louder and more frantic. "I'd love nothing more than to end your pathetic life and see the look on Marcel's face when he goes down with you."

"Enough," Elijah barked. Jane-Anne broke her contact in surprise, having forgot the other vampire's presence. "You cannot kill him. Niklaus and I ran from the man who raised us for centuries, we know how to identify when someone is prepared to make a kill."

"You really think I won't take his life right here, right now?" Sophie screamed, jumping up and spinning to face Elijah. "I don't give a damn about how you've run from! I will not be underestimated!"

"We can help you," Elijah reasoned, his eyes wandering over Klaus where he lay panting on the ground. "There are other ways of getting your magic back, Sophie. Revenge and vengeance is not the way to do it. You will start an outright war between all species of supernatural beings. That is something the world will not survive."

"Maybe I don't want it to."

"Bloody hell, this is tiring," Klaus snapped, flashing up and to where a frightened Davina was standing off the side with Hayley. He grabbed the young witch, pulling her back flush against his chest, one hand gripping the girl's chin, the other arm wrapped around her waist. "Stop you incessant jabbering, witch or I'll kill her. One flick of my wrist and this scrap of a girl falls dead."

Sophie didn't move, her dead eyes never leaving Davina's.

"Well if we're going to sit around and wait, I might as well play a little bit," Klaus said, yanking on the girl's elbow so she was facing him. He raised a brow up at her tear-filled eyes as his face changed, morphing from the man to the monster. The flickering candles caught the gleaming white fangs hanging in his mouth and the shadows cast on his face enhanced the black veins underneath his eyes, make them look more menacing with the golden orbs sticking out in the black abyss of his face.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned, reaching out slightly. His advances were stopped before they began when Klaus' eyes snapped to his face and held him in place, dropping his hand uselessly by his side.

"No, no, no. Please no," Davina whimpered, shaking her head. "Sophie, help me!"

"Shhh," Klaus shushed her, taking her face in his large hands and wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "It's not your fault, little witch." he murmured. "Sometimes people just respond best to acts of violence. It'll be quick, you won't feel a thing, I can promise you that, sweetheart." And with that, Klaus began to lower his mouth to the girl's neck, hard eyes never once leaving Sophie's face.

"Stop, stop!" she cried at the last minute.

"Now, that's more like it," Klaus smirked, pulling away from Davina, his face void of the monster as he did. "I knew you'd see reason with a little push in the right direction."

"Let her go."

"Now, why would I do that when it seems to be the way I can keep you in line? I think I'll be holding on to this one. Not to worry, Davina here will be well looked after," Klaus said, pushing the teen towards Elijah. "I needed a witch and I have one. You needed to step down and I have reassurance that you'll mind your manners in my absence. Do we have a deal?" Klaus asked once Davina was safely in Elijah's grasp.

"This isn't over," Sophie warned.

"Oh, it's far from over, love," Klaus agreed. "I'm a man of my word. If you want your magic back, there are ways for me to help you with that endeavor but I need you to be on your best behavior." He shot a glance at Hayley and jerked his head before striding away, Hayley scurrying after him with Elijah and Davina bringing up the rear.

"If you harm one hair on her head, I swear I-"

"You'll do what?" Klaus called, stopping to look back at Sophie. "I'll be back and we'll finish this. But whether it ends with you regaining what you lost or your organs scattered through the streets remains to be seen. We're done here."

"Well," Elijah said once they had exited the cemetery, "That wasn't quite what I meant by our little talk bu-"

"But it got the job done, Elijah," Klaus growled wearily. "Take them back to the house. I'll be along momentarily- there's one more thing I need to do."

"Marcel?"

Klaus nodded. "He needs to be informed of what's going on right under his bloody nose if I'm to trust my city in his hands again while I go back to Mystic Falls," he said, eyes finding his brother's and then Hayley's before speeding away into the night.

The scene in the bar Klaus had left Marcel in earlier was vibrant and full of life upon his return. The smell of blood was like fog in the bourbon-filled air, thick, mysterious and alluring as vampires feed on the patrons and human guests in the open. The music pounding in his ears and head made Klaus growl quietly as he scanned the crowd for his former student. Marcel wasn't hard to find dancing on a table with a faceless blonde, a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a trickle of blood down his chin marring his dark complexion. Rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyance, Klaus strode up to the table.

"Le roi est retourné! Tout est restauré dans le royaume?"

With a growl, Klaus grabbed Marcel by the ankle and flipped him off the table and the blonde girl who Klaus recognized as the bar tender from the bar earlier that day screamed. Two vampires had him held back immediately as Marcel recovered from the fall. Klaus' fangs dropped, not in the mood to fight them off, he bit into one of the vampire's arms, leaving a festering wound and the vampire backed away with a cry of pain. He made quick work of the other one before he had Marcel by the collar and was pulling him out of the bar.

"Have you any idea what you've done? There's a bloody rebellion brewing! Your disgruntled witch Sophie plans to annihilate the vampire race, Marcel," Klaus said, slamming Marcel up against the brick wall outside of the bar, music reverberating through the walls into the damp alley.

"She what?!"

"She has a personal vendetta against not only you but she very nearly killed me tonight. If I go so does 1/3 of the vampire race. I.E: _you_. So, tell me, Marcel, how am I supposed to go finish business elsewhere and leave this city in your care until I return, hhmm?"

"Look, Klaus, I don't want this anymore than you d-"

"You don't? Because it seems like you've turned a blind eye to all supernatural activity other than your vampire parties. I need someone to be my eyes and ears down hear, I need someone to keep things in line, to make sure those infants in there know who the true ruler of New Orleans is and ensure they will fight for me if need be. Sophie's on a bloody warpath, Marcel!"

"I'll do it! I swear to you tha-"

"You do?"

"Yes! What more do you need?! You have my allegiance, Klaus!"

"Your word isn't enough for me when both of our lives are at stake and a war is brewing. I need action," Klaus snarled, shoving Marcel away from him. "I need someone who will keep his wits about him, not some reckless adolescent! Keep your children in line, make sure they keep their heads down."

"I've done well controlling them so far, I think I can manage for a few weeks," Marcel snapped.

"For your sake, I surely hope so," Klaus stated, backing away, his eyes never leaving Marcel's.

"And when you come back?"

"Alors c'est guerre," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Longue vie au Roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans!"

* * *

Klaus emerged from the bathroom of their plantation house just outside of the city with a towel wrapped around his waist, his damp curls plastered to his forehead, to find Hayley sitting on his bed.

"So…," she started, watching the hybrid as he walked past the bed to his bag on the floor.

"So, I'm not in the mood, Hayley."

"Aww, really? That's too bad because we're going to talk about this."

"Watch yourself, little wolf."

"You won't hurt me, that much is obvious," she said with a roll of her eyes, pulling her legs underneath her. "Thank you, by the way, for saving me."

"Well, if it's true about you and I and the beginnings of a wolf pack, then I guess I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"You really had no clue, did you?"

"I had a hunch but I didn't expect see you so soon after you ran off that night so I never had the chance to act out on it."

"And here we are."

"And here we are," Klaus agreed, pulling a shirt out of his bag, "two alphas without a pack. Aren't we a pair."

"What do you say we do about that?" Klaus turned to look at her with creased brows. "God, you are _so _clueless. I didn't mean that, once was quite enough."

"Good, because I thought I already mentioned I wasn't in the mood."

"I meant about a pack."

Klaus shrugged. "I'm headed back to Mystic Falls shortly. Unfinished business there to take care of needs my attention more than your issue about a pack."

"Well, I just thought…."

"Thought that we'd be best friends now? That neither of us would be alone?"

"Look, I'm not interested in this to be your mate or anything. I told you from day one that I get it; it's all about Caroline. You didn't have a pack…well you did but I took that away from you but I could relate to your bad, bitter attitude and I _chose_ you as my alpha, not my mate. I'm not that psychotic."

"The two lone wolves with trust issues, sticking out for each other. How touching."

"Something like that. But I can see you're not interested so I'll just be on my way then," she said, standing from the bed and moving to leave.

Klaus was in front of her in a flash, his shirt forgotten. "I do need someone to find that pack," he said in an even tone and a raised brow. "Try and get your foot in the threshold, as it were. They'll accept you since you have their mark and spread word of a growing revolution. I'm assuming you know the drill, what with the stunt you pulled with my hybrids. Let their alpha know I'll be paying them a visit in the near future and keep me updated."

"Is that all?"

"For now."

Hayley smirked and nodded. "I guess I'll see you soon, then?"

Klaus nodded, a small smirk of his own on his face, and walked past her back into the room. "And Hayley?" he said as an after thought, turning to look at her over his shoulder. The wolf-girl stopped in the threshold, her hand on the doorframe. "I will not tolerate a betrayal like that _ever_ again, do you understand me?" She nodded. "Then consider it your only warning."

"Loud and clear, alpha."

Klaus raised a brow but nodded nonetheless and then Hayley was gone. He sighed as he heard someone else enter his room. "You can wipe that bloody smirk off your face, Elijah."

"What smirk? Can I not be intrigued by this development?" he asked, taking Klaus' words as an invitation further into the room. He watched the tense line in his brother's back for a moment before speaking again. "I simply came to inquire about your plans."

Klaus pulled his shirt over his head and turned, taking the offered tumbler of amber liquid Elijah held out to him. "I'll be returning to Mystic Falls. I have what I need, not that I intend to let Silas get his hands on Davina since she's our bargaining chip against Sophie. And after business is taken care of there, we return here. On to the next thing, brother."

Elijah nodded, shoving a hand in his pocket as he sat on the foot on the bed.

"Aren't you going to say something? Reprimand me about threatening an innocent child? Warn be about risks or complications? Talk tactics?"

"I'm proud of you, Niklaus. You handled the situation in the cemetery better than I anticipated. Although I disagree with some of your methods, it was very effective. I'd even venture to say we made a decent first move."

Klaus threw back his head and laughed, Elijah's lips pulling upwards at the sound. "Just like old times, then."

"Just like old times."

The brother's fell into an easy silence as Klaus finished the bourbon and set it down on the dresser. "Where's Davina?"

"Asleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Perhaps you should go rouse her, brother. We should leave shortly."

"I'll stay here, Niklaus," Elijah said, Klaus turning to look at him with a puzzled expression coloring his blue-green eyes. "You have more experience dealing with Silas and that seems to be the more pressing threat at the moment. I believe it would be wise for one of us to stay here to observe and get back in the good graces of the vampire and witch community, intervene in any action if need be."

"I think that would be for the best," Klaus said, nodding slowly in agreement and exchanging a glance with Elijah.

"It's settled then. I'll go rouse Davina and prepare her for a fifteen hour road trip with you. Do take it easy on the girl, Niklaus. She's had a trying day," Elijah said, the hint of a smile lighting up his high cheekbones, his warm eyes becoming a shade lighter. Klaus only rolled his eyes and smirked causing Elijah shook his head before leaving the room.

* * *

"We'll be eagerly awaiting your arrival, then," Stefan said, walking into the Boarding House's living room. He pulled the phone away from his ear and set it down on the side table.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked, looking up from the Calculus textbook and notes scattered on the floor in front of her.

"Klaus," he replied, pouring himself a drink as Caroline groaned. "He's on his way back from New Orleans."

"Can't he just stay away?" she snapped, sitting up with a fire alight in her cornflower blue eyes. "There are more hopes and dreams for him to crush there than there are here."

"Look, I know you the details of Prom night are uncertain and we're all confused about it bu-"

"I know what happened, Stefan. We've been over this."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Care. But the fact of the matter is, we need his help to get rid of Silas. So can I count on you to be the team player this go round? I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't have to do anything directly with Klaus."

Caroline was silent for a moment, eyes wandering on the notebook paper in front of her as she fiddled with the pencil in her hands. "Promise?" she asked quietly, her hurt shining in her eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Stefan said with a tight-lipped smile, moving to the floor and pulling his best friend into a tight hug. "Now, let's get back to studying for exams, alright? We've got, give or take, fifteen hours of peace and quiet before chaos breaks loose and we've both got to pass calculus to graduate."

"_Please_. You don't have anything to worry about," Caroline said, removing herself from his arms with a roll of her eyes. "Me on the other hand? I'm hopeless."

"Well it's fortunate you have me for a best friend, then," Stefan said, playfully shoving her. He smiled when a giggle erupted from her lips.

It was the first one he'd heard in the hours since he got her home from whatever disaster happened in the woods during prom.

**A/N 2.0: say goodbye to NOLA and hello to MF:) and hello to (finally) some Klaroline! it may be a bit painful at first but as I was telling someone earlier, this is a very wistful Klaroline story- wistful being the key word there lol. I just want to thank all of you lovely readers our there sticking with this despite the lack of Klaroline. I love you all:)**

**in a perfect world, I'll have another chapter out tomorrow at some point. I was more concerned about getting this wrapped up, bow and all, before the backdoor pilot next week and I completely forgot the fact 4x19 was the Prom episode...oops. Idk if we'll get to the big reveal/realization before then but this lazy author is doing her best, guys.**

**next chapter: some plotting, Davina (poor girl) gets thrown into the mix, some Klebekah, some Klaroline.**

**thanks for reading this monster of a chapter. please drop a review by if you have a minute- it's greatly appreciated:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Title courtesy of Mumford & Sons' 'broken crown.**

**~Once again, this is unedited. I will look through tomorrow and make the necessary changes~**

* * *

_**8**_

_these violent delights have violent ends_

It was just past noon when the door to the Boarding House was thrown open and Klaus strode through the threshold and into the living room, Davina following cautiously behind him.

"You made good timing," Stefan said, appearing at the entrance from the kitchen. The younger vampire leaned against the archway with his arms crossed over his chest as Rebekah came to stand beside him, her hands resting on her hips and cold blue eyes regarding her brother. Both vampires eyed the girl standing in the entryway.

"Yes, well, it would have been much fast had I not had the extra baggage," Klaus said, pouring himself a tumbler of Damon's bourbon and taking a lengthy swig before continuing. "Well?"

"Well, what, Nik?"

"Now, Bekah, that's no way to treat your big brother when I've been away on such tedious business that is concern to all of us. Speaking of which where is the rest of our merry band of misfits? We have an ancient witch to take out. Let's get down to business."

"Damon's on his way back from moving Bonnie. He left Elena their with her. But other than that, it's just us four."

"And maybe Caroline depending on if you can behave yourself," Rebekah quipped, plopping down onto a sofa. "Where's 'Lijah?"

"He stayed in New Orleans. We have a rebellion on our hands down there but we'll chat about that nasty business later, Bekah. Stefan, you might as well stop Damon before he gets back here and have him retrieve the Bennett witch. And call Caroline while you're at it. Her involvement is non-negotiable."

"I'll speak for Caroline," Stefan said, sauntering towards the Originals, "And I think it's for the best that she stays out of it or at the very least as far from you as possible. I'm not going to let her get any hurt anymore than she already has be-"

"Thanks, Stefan, but I think can speak for myself," Caroline said, joining them in the living room, walking past Klaus without sparing him a glance. Her blonde curls bobbing in her wake. She turned on her heel once she had reached the Salvatore's side.

"Are you sure? You don't need to be here, Care."

"Well, my best friend's life might be at stake and if you think for one second, I'm going to miss out the planning and leave Bonnie's life in _his _hands then you're fifty shades of wrong."

"Okay, then," Stefan conceded with pursed lips, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. "I'll just get in touch with Damon." The other three vampires watched him leave the room, an uneasy silence taking his place. Rebekah started picking at her nails and Caroline typed away on her phone.

Klaus took a moment to study Caroline. He could tell she hadn't fed properly by the ever so slight grey hue her skin had taken on in the day he had been gone. The thought of Stefan letting her wilt away, too consumed by a false grief, made his blood boil. His fingers clenched behind his back and he fought to repress the growl threatening to escape his throat. He was given solace by the fact that the golden halo that seemed to float around her hadn't diminished in the slightest even if her usual bright cornflower blue eyes were a shade darker and their spark was all but dead.

"Take your puppy dog eyes elsewhere, Nik," Rebekah sighed in exasperation, running a hand through her pin-straight hair before returning her attention to her nails. "Neither Caroline or I want to see that, you love sick fool."

Caroline's eyes finally snapped up to meet his at Rebekah's comment and she gave him the iciest glare Klaus was certain he'd ever been on the receiving end of. He put his own mask up, feigning indifference to the way her cold eyes were boring into his. "Let's not nag, Rebekah. We have a job at hand."

"Please, you're the one who ran off to New Orleans in the middle of the night. If anyone has a job to do, it's you, Nik. Not me. Not Caroline. Not Stefan."

"And if you think for one second you can sacrifice Bonnie then you've got another thing coming. I've already lost my boyfriend to you. I'm not losing my best friend, too," Caroline snapped, her eyes narrowing even further if that was possible.

"It's good for you then that I have no intentions of sacrificing anyone, then. We've lost enough to Silas as it is."

"God you're delusional! You never even had me in the first place!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her hands out at her sides with a strangled groan.

"All the more reason to get rid of Silas so I can leave this godforsaken town for good, then," he said.

"I'm surprised you even came back. When's the last time you did something decent for us? Oh, right. That was never."

Klaus lifted his chin, his nose scrunched slightly as he tried not to frown at her comments and nodded slowly. Stefan reentered the room, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Damon's not happy but he's turning around to get Bonnie and bring her back to Mysti…What's going on?"

"Nothing. Caroline was just informing me of my selfish acts. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Who's she? Rebekah blurted, nodding her head towards the brunette witch still standing quietly in the entryway of the Boarding House, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'd like you lot to meet, Davina. Lovely young witch who got herself volunteered to help out with our Silas problem. Come, now, no need to be shy, love," he said, beckoning Davina into the room with a hand extended in her direction.

"I didn't volunteer for anything," she said in a small voice, lifting her chin and glaring the vampires down.

"Minor details, let's not be too resentful, hhm?" Klaus dismissed. "I promised dear Sophie that there would not be a hair out of place when you turned home to New Orleans."

"That was after you were going to kill me!" Davina said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Seriously? Just leave her alone!" Caroline snapped, pushing off the wall and crossing over to the young witch. "Just ignore him. My friend, Stefan, and I won't let this psycho hurt you, okay?"

"'Kay," Davina said with a shy smile up at the blonde.

Klaus couldn't help the small and fleeting wistful smile that tugged at his lips when Davina entered the room at Caroline side.

"You obviously have a plan, Klaus. What is it?"

"Believe it or not, it's a stunt you lot tried to pull on me before any of us had gotten to know each other," Klaus chuckled, sitting down in an arm chair and leaning back into it. "It's quite simple, really. I draw Silas out using Davina, here, and when I have him where I want him, lovely Bonnie jumps out of the bushes and weakens him. Then we kill him."

"But..I…I don't know any magic. And definitely not Expression," Davina said, looking up at Caroline and back at Klaus.

"I gathered as much at our graveyard rendezvous, love. Not to worry. You just need to stand there and look pretty while I charm my way around Silas' schemes."

"I think we'd have better luck if you just tossed Davina out there," Caroline scoffed.

"I do believe we've already established that, firstly, Davina will not be put in a position to be harmed and, secondly, Silas' quarrel is with me."

"Forgive me. How dare I forget that everything revolves around you!"

"No. This is about _you_, Caroline! Not me!" Klaus finally yelled. "Why else would I have come back to this bloody town?! Why else would I put up with your cheeky comments and accusations about Tyler when I did nothing?!"

"Because you're covering your tracks, that's why! You _want_ me to think you can do good things and then crush everything you have going for you! It's all about control. You never cared about me. You just wanted me to think you did so when I _finally _trusted you all I would be left with was a friendly reminder that you don't care about anyone. The only thing that's important to you is your reputation! As long as that's in tact then nothing. Else. Matters."

A response was on the tip of Klaus' tongue when Rebekah flashed over and pinned Caroline to the wall, holding the baby vampire above her head by the throat.

"Rebekah, let her go," Stefan said, coming to Caroline's defense only to have Rebekah shove him halfway across the room.

"You ungrateful little bitch" Rebekah snarled in Caroline's face. "My brother has been more than courteous to you and you should be thanking him for sparing your life when all you've ever done to him is build him up and tear him down."

"Like…you…care," Caroline choked out, fighting against Rebekah's grip on her neck. "You hate him."

"Check your facts, baby vampire. Just because I'm angry with him doesn't mean I love him any less. I'm tired of seeing you treat him like he's the dirt you walk on."

"Enough, Rebekah. I'm more than capable of defending myself," Klaus snapped, moving to the two vampires and pulling his sister away from Caroline with a jerk before she could bring her other hand to the girl's neck and snap it.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, helping Caroline up from where Rebekah had dropped her. Caroline nodded, her eyes flicking between Klaus and Rebekah and a muffled sob escaped her.

"I need to go home."

Stefan nodded. "I'll take you." He placed a hand on the small of Caroline's back and pushed her gently towards the door. "I'm assuming you're staying here until Damon gets back with Bonnie but don't think for a second I won't kick you out. Both of you. Rebekah, please offer Davina something to eat and drink."

Rebekah nodded, her eyes downcast. She pulled out of Klaus' grip on her elbow and strode towards the kitchen, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Come with me." Davina followed her quickly and quietly, leaving Stefan and Klaus alone in the room.

"I thought I was clear about you leaving Caroline alone?"

"I've been exceptionally generous in accepting her accusations. My patience has limits, Stefan," Klaus growled, his eyes finding the floor. "Especially when the accusations that are flying center around an event that did not occur. If Caroline can't play nicely then perhaps it's best she stay out of it."

"Oh, she'll stay out of it, alright. You made sure of that, Klaus," Stefan said, shoving past Klaus and out the door. The hybrid squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, the sound of Stefan's steps echoing through the high-ceilinged room as the younger vampire followed the soft sound of Caroline crying outside, the door shutting in his wake.

"Well, that was an eventful war conference," Rebekah said, striding back into the main room. "Speaking of war what's this talk about revolution in New Orleans?"

"I'm not in the mood Rebekah," Klaus said, rubbing his temples.

"Now's good a time as any to tell me if you expect to pack up my life when this mess is all sorted out."

"Marcel has banned witches from practicing magic," he began, moving wearily to a chair and falling into it. "And it seems one of them, who's had her powers completely taken away for practicing Expression and trying to raise Silas, has been plotting a revolution not only against Marcel but the entire vampire race. Let's skip over the irony of that, shall we?"

"I never liked witches all that much. Vindictive and fickle."

"I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black in some circles, Bekah," Klaus said, trying to find some way to lighten the situation.

"So you and I are going back to New Orleans to present a united front with Elijah when the dust is settled here?"

"Something like that. Although I'm certain it's nothing 'Lijah and I can't handle if…if you want to stay here. Or go elsewhere."

Nodding, Rebekah sat down opposite her brother. "I'll consider my options." She watched Klaus stare at his feet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why even bother? With Caroline?" Klaus lifted his gaze to glare at her. "I'm just curious."

His gaze dropped once more as he gave her a half-hearted shrug. "I guess it means I'm no better than you- getting stuck in the same vicious cycle of unrequited love," he said before falling back into silence, the grandfather clock ticking ominously in the background. "All I know is I didn't kill Tyler Lockwood. Silas planted that belief in her head…. I brought him back. _For her_. I allowed that pitiful excuse of a hybrid to come back into town so she could have the night she wanted. Everything I've bloody done has been for her. And yet…."

"And yet?"

"It doesn't matter," Klaus said with a shake of his head as if to clear is thoughts. "I'll be leaving Mystic Falls as soon enough. The sooner I forget about her, the better. Love is a weakness, Rebekah. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

The late spring night was warm, the crickets chirped loudly and the sound echoed around the clearing Klaus stood in, Davina close to his side. The breeze rustled the growth on the trees, casting shadows from the white moonlight over their faces as they stood waiting in silence.

"Breathe, Davina," Klaus growled under his breath. "Your racing heartbeat will give us away."

"Easier said than done," she whispered back, crossing her arms over her chest with an indignant huff. She took a deep breath regardless and Klaus smirked.

Just then the forest surrounding them went silent. The crickets fell quiet as if a plague had come and wiped them all out. It even seemed that clouds covered the moon and enveloped the hybrid and the witch in complete darkness. Remembering his need to keep Davina alive as his bargaining chip, Klaus took a step closer to the younger witch.

"I'm impressed," an icy voice behind them said. Klaus spun around, placing Davina behind him. "That didn't take as long as I had anticipated, even for you."

"Well when you've been around a thousand years, you tend to know where to find the right crowd."

Silas chuckled. "I appreciate your cooperation, Klaus. This could have been a very tedious search. Now hand the girl over to me and we can part our separate ways."

"I can't do that quite yet, I'm afraid. I found you a witch now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Your numerous enemies that will come back once I get my hands on the Bennett witch. You won't have to worry about a thing, there. I'll dispose of them for you and send them back into death before they can think about getting to you. You have my word."

"I'm glad to hear it however there's another pressing issue at hand that I expect you to rectify."

"Ah, yes. Your little blonde vampire. How is she, by the way? I heard she's been through quite the ordeal, no thanks to you," Silas whispered, stroking his chin in mock thought. "It's a pity, really, that you had to lose everything you'd worked so hard for," Silas said but the glimmer in the depths of his clear blue eyes and the malicious grin on his face told Klaus that the ancient witch pitied nothing about it. "It's better for her, you know," Silas continued, beginning to pace the area in between them "To think so badly of you, to not want anything to do with you. I know as well as anyone that love is a weakness and it's one you can't afford to have now that us two kings are contending for the same throne. I would _hate _for someone to take advantage of that. It'd hardly be a fair fight."

"Fortunately for you, then, I'm leaving Mystic Falls and Caroline behind," Klaus countered. "This town and the children in it have proven to be much more trouble than they're worth. All I want is affirmation that you will let her go, give her memories back so she can live her life in something other than misery."

"That's quite a hefty price for that scrap of a girl cowering behind you," Silas said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you'd be cowering too if you were in her place. Being in the presence of the two most powerful beings on the planet must be intimidating for a infant like her," Klaus said with a dark chuckle.

Silas was in Klaus' face without a moment's notice, sneering and looming over the hybrid. "I find it funny that you think you can best me, hybrid," he spat and waved his hand in agitation. Klaus flew across the clearing and before he could recover his bearings, a large, calloused hand had embedded itself into his chest. He screamed out in pain, eyes clenching tight against the feelings of long fingers squeezing his heart as if it were molding clay. "I'll ask you one time, hybrid, where's the Bennett witch?" Silas said, pulling Klaus up to his feet by the fist lodged in his chest.

"Right here."

Silas yanked his fist out of Klaus' ribcage and turned, a wicked smile on his face as Klaus' yell echoed into the night. "There's my girl," he said, walking toward Bonnie with deliberate, measured steps that made him look like he was floating across the ground. Klaus stayed put as he felt the hole in his chest close, blood coursing over the skin as muscles, tendons, and bone stitched back together.

"Here I am," Bonnie said, drawing herself to her full height, which was still several inches shorter than Silas. She raised her hand before Silas could say anything, Latin flowing from her lips as the wind picked up.

Before Klaus knew it, Stefan and Rebekah entered the fray and pulled him to his feet. The gusts of wind from Bonnie's magic so strong the vampires could barely hear anything over the rustling of leaves and creaking of saplings. Rebekah pulled a stake from her jacket pocket and looked up at Klaus before handing it to him. He smirked down at her and they all moved, Stefan and Rebekah taking hold of Silas by his arms and Klaus moving to stand behind Bonnie, the stake poised at Silas' heart. The ancient witch's eyes were wide and flickering all around him, glaring at his captors to the best of his ability. Without breaking Bonnie's concentration, Klaus thrust the last White Oak stake into Silas' heart.

The man screamed, bursting into flames. Stefan and Rebekah were quick to let go but he remained standing, suspended in the air by Bonnie's spells. Klaus took a step back and watched the flames lick and consume Silas' skin, Latin still flowing from Bonnie's lips as he began to crumble into ash. A final, garbled scream burst from Silas' lips. It sounded like a name and it took Klaus a second to realize that it was the name of his long lost lover, a woman he would never see again.

At long last, the wind died down and Silas was no more.

**A/N: pls forgive me for that _atrocious_ and embarrassing and all around terrible action scene...if it can even be called that. writing action is, obviously, not my strong suit. but, hey, at least Silas is dead:D **

**there were at least 287346283 places in there I strongly considered quitting for the night and leaving it at a terrible, mean cliff hanger. but I didn't. because I love you guys. a lot. lol.**

**there are only two more chapters left. I'm rather torn on whether or not I should do an epilogue so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. but I won't be getting the next chapter out until the weekend. it's very important and I want it just right and I'm absolutely exhausted from cram writing this to fit it all end lol. what can I say since it's my fault, though? lol i fail as an author.**

**okay, I'll stop talking now. you know the drill: thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**Title courtesy of Mumford & Sons' 'Broken Crown'**

* * *

_**9**_

_brought to the edge by the demands of living on their nerves, wringing out memories and their nightmares to extract meaning, truth, beauty_

In the few nights since Prom, the dreams…the nightmares weren't unusual. They were but she'd gotten used to them. They were vivid, colors sharp, sounds harsh, and emotion crippling. They were violent, a gooey red often marred the brush were she woke up in a pool of sticky read the clung to her hands and dress. Klaus would kneel in front of her with a sickly innocent smirk, flecks of blood littering the skin of his angelic face and neck like the first few leaves to fall when the seasons began to changed. But in these dreams, Caroline knew better. She knew it was really the face of the devil, evil-incarnate.

She knew the moment of revelation by heart. The smell of the substance would flood her senses and she'd look to the hybrid with such horror, her eyes burning with pent-up tears at the smell of Tyler's blood and his smirk would only evolve into a dangerous and hungry wolfish grin before she'd wake, flying through the heavy layers of her unconscious and into a sitting position in her bed, gasping for breath.

But not this time.

_It was dark, a hazy midnight bluish hue serving as the backdrop. If Caroline concentrated hard enough, she could make out the summer crickets, the rustling of nocturnal wildlife, the slight breeze rustling the branches above her head. She smiled to herself and began walking through the obscured atmosphere._

_It was an odd sensation, Caroline thought. There was something so familiar about it but yet it felt so far away. These woods provided a comfort that could only be equated with home, with Mystic Falls. _

"_Where are you taking me?" _

_Caroline's brow creased. That was her voice, she knew that much. Her head snapped in the direction it came from and she saw two figures. She could make out herself from her Prom gown and the hallow of light adorning her head as a result of the moonlight "'Cause walking through the woods in this dress and heels is not easy, vampire or not."_

_ "It was your decision to follow me, love," The figure leading her said. Klaus._

_ At once, the picture became cleared and she could make out more minor details. She watched as herself and Klaus walked past, oblivious to the interloper, continuing on their way. Caroline felt compelled to follow them _

_ "Well, you looked so freaking excited I thought I'd humor you for once," she heard herself snap._

_ "You know, I thought the sexual tension and animosity between two people was supposed to lessen after they've slept together."_

_ "Welcome to high school where it's all sexual tension all the time no matter who's slept with who. And we are _not_ talking about that."_

_ "As you wish," Klaus chuckled and Caroline felt the way her lips desired to quirk upwards at the warm sound. _

_ "Speaking of high school, I'm pretty sure million year old Original hybrids aren't supposed to chaperone Prom," she was saying as they continued on their path, Caroline trailing cautiously behind herself and Klaus, just incase._

_ "You expected me to sit idly at home when the Prom Queen didn't have a date?"_

_ "Since when do you care?" dream-Caroline scoffed, stepping over a particularly large branch and running straight into Klaus._

_ "I'll have you know I can be quite the gentleman, sweet Caroline," he said, stepping away and gesturing towards the small clearing._

_ A new figure emerged from the shadows and Caroline's brows furrowed, trying to make out who the newcomer was. _

_ "What are you doing here?!" her dream counterpart shrieked._

_ "It's alright, Care," Tyler said, coming into focus. "He's actually the one who invited me back."_

_ "Yeah, so he could kill you! Tyler, run!"_

_ "He's not going to kill me," Tyler took another step our from the shadows, "Are you, Klaus?"_

_ "No," Klaus said and dream-Caroline turned to give the hybrid a wary look. "I won't harm him, sweetheart. You have my word," he reassured, looking between the two with such earnest filling his blue-green eyes._

_ And Caroline watched as dream-Caroline crossed over to Tyler with slow, measured steps and threw herself into his arms and held him in a tight hug. She watched dream-Tyler hesitantly return dream-Caroline's hug, his eyes flashing up to Klaus before allowing himself to relax in Caroline's embrace._

_ "We need to talk," he said after a moment. "Dance with me?"_

_ Caroline watched herself nod up at her boyfriend with an impending sense of dread. This was cruel, beyond cruel and she would do anything to wake up from this nightmare. She wanted to scream, to run, to claw her eyes out but she found herself glued, as if she were stuck in a glass case, forced to watch the scene unfold. _

_ "I was going to come back anyways, whether Klaus let me or not," dream-Tyler said after a few moments of silence and swaying._

_ "I've always admired how brave you are," dream-Caroline replied with a small smile, stroking the short hairs at the nape of his neck in a way that made Caroline's heart because she would never, not in a million years have the opportunity to do that again. She felt her stomach clench at the thought, remembering all the times the had fallen asleep in each other's embrace, Tyler lulled by her soft humming, her fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp._

_ "Please, you've always been braver than me. Always have and always will."_

_ "Maybe. But, maybe we're just brave in different ways."_

_ Dream-Tyler laughed, full and clear and for a moment Caroline could pretend they were still in their glory days when nothing mattered but them and their growing relationship; a time before alpha males dueling for supremacy, before sire bonds and fighting to live another day. But the time for that was over. Too much had changed and the thought of all the lost innocence made Caroline choke on a sob._

_ "I know what you're going to do. And it's okay," dream-Caroline whispered, leaning into his chest and letting him support her, and Caroline could feel it, as if Tyler was there, sharing space with her where she was rooted on the sidelines. _

"_I care about you too much to lead you on and let you believe there's a way," dream-Tyler was saying._

_Caroline's jaw dropped and her breathing quickened as she realized what was happening. The words still hurt but deep down, part of her knew the day Jeremy had died that Tyler had moved on, that he was living his life the way he finally wanted even if he was on the run while she sat at home, all alone, stuck waiting on something that would never happen._

_Unable to watch for a moment, Caroline removed her eyes from herself and Tyler to find Klaus. Like her, he was standing off on the opposite side of the clearing. His hands clasped behind his back, his eyes on the ground to give dream-Caroline and Tyler as much privacy as possible and it struck a chord in Caroline's heart. The sight of him completely silent and acquiescent but yet so resilient was completely different from the nightmares that had plagued her closed eyelids in the three days since her disastrous, murder mayhem of a Prom. Caroline cocked her head as she peered curiously at him, raking in everything about his posture before her ears registered her own, meek sounding voice._

_ "So this is it?"_

_ "Yeah," Tyler said with a nod, loosening his grip on dream-Caroline's waist. "I guess this is goodbye."_

_ Caroline shook her head, her gut clenching._

_ "I'll never forget you…you know that, right? Not ever." _

_ A tear escaped down her cheek._

_ But Tyler was smiling, knowing what was to come, it sickened Caroline to the core and her narrowed eyes snapped to Klaus, still standing silently away from the action. _

"_I know. You'll always have a place in my heart, Care. But, it's better this way. You know that, right? We want different things. I found a pack, they needed an alpha and as much as I love you, that's who I am. I'm a wolf through and through."_

_ Dream-Caroline nodded against him, "I want you to live and not have to constantly look over your shoulder. I want you to be happy and I hope you get everything you want."_

"_Me, too. And I want the same for you. You deserve that and so much more," Tyler said quietly and wrapping dream-Caroline into a tight hug one last time, Caroline feeling phantom arms wrapping around her own figure. "Goodbye, Care." Tyler let go of her gently (the barely-there brushing of material against her bare arms gone) and turned around to face the hybrid standing a short ways away. Caroline shook her head and tried to scream, to jump up and down, to do _anything _to get Tyler's attention, or her dream counterpart's. He couldn't do this, he wouldn't. But he strode up to Klaus, his head held high and a determined look in his eyes and a small sob broke from Caroline's throat, small 'no's running out of her lips._

_She realized the only thing she could do was brace herself. _

"_You take care of her, Klaus. Whether she ever loves you or not. You got it?" Tyler said, not once slacking his upright posture. _

_To Caroline's surprise, Klaus nodded, his understanding eyes shifting between the forest floor and Tyler's face. And, suddenly, Tyler was gone in a gust of wind, leaving dream-Caroline and Klaus standing in the clearing behind the school. _

_A loud gasp of shock escaped Caroline and she covered her mouth quickly, stilling her movements so she wouldn't suddenly be discovered. But neither dream-Caroline or Klaus seemed to hear her. She watched, with a queasy filling working it's way up her stomach and into her throat as the Original nervously lifted his gaze to look at dream-Caroline. The moonlight illuminated her reddened cheeks, tears glistening in the familiar and bright cornflower blue eyes. Caroline felt the unshed tears and held-in sobs constrict her throat as she watched dream-Caroline close the distance between her and Klaus. _

_Dream-Caroline let herself fall into Klaus' chest. "Thank you," she whispered, the noise muffled by the fabric of Klaus' dark Henley._

_A new feeling burst through Caroline's chest as a new phantom touch slithered across her body and she could feel the imprint of a hand press firmly into the small of her back. Caroline recognized the feeling as she watched herself hug the hybrid, clutching him for a moment. _

_She felt free and a smile grew over her lips._

_ It was then she caught sight of a figure standing on the edge of the clearing and the hair on the back of her neck stood up._

_ The next thing she knew, Silas had her dream self pinned tightly to his chest, ancient arms locking her in place. She watched herself watch helplessly as Klaus attempted to get to her, failing each time against Silas' invisible barrier. _

_ "Let her go."_

_ "Not until you give me what I want, hybrid."_

_ "Let. Her. Go."_

_ "You have what I don't. You sit on a throne that rightfully belongs to me. I need you to do a favor for me." _

_ "I thought I made myself clear. I do favors for no one."_

_ "Not even this beautiful vampire who has you captivated- body, mind, and soul? Not even when," Silas paused as his hand plunged into dream-Caroline's chest and she screamed out in pain as his murderous fingers settled around her heart, squeezing the pounding organ as if it were Play-Doh. Even though she was watching the events unfold, Caroline looked between Klaus and Silas, panicking when she couldn't make out what they were saying as dream-Caroline hung in Silas' grip._

_ She registered a scream ripping from her own throat, echoing the one of dream-Caroline as the phantom pressure in her chest began to slowly remove itself. _

_She watched herself exchange a pained but determined look with the seething hybrid across the clearing from where she was hanging in Silas' grasp, waiting for him to end it. Caroline could see Klaus thinking, his brain working a million miles a minute, searching for someway to get her out of this. _

_ After what felt like an eternity, Caroline saw Klaus lift his burning gaze from dream-Caroline's to Silas. _

"_What is it you want?"_

_ Those were the only words she could make out with stark clarity and Caroline felt a sob rise from her chest- whether from the decreasing pressure there or because of Klaus' determined yet defeated words she didn't know._

_Silas laughed as he let go of her heart and pulled his hand from her chest, the pressure completely vanishing and Caroline felt the ghost of a hand smooth hair back from her face at the same time Silas stroked memory-Caroline disheveled locks away. And then she was falling into blackness. Another disorienting experience that had her throat constricting in fear as she could only hear Klaus and Silas mumbling back and forth, bargaining. There was something about a witch, he needed a temporary replacement to Bonnie and somewhere in the back of Caroline's mind she pictured the youthful face and frightened, wide eyes framed by dark and lengthy brunette locks from earlier today. Davina._

_Their words still weren't registering clearly and she could only make out bits and pieces until Silas chuckled and then her vision was restored, her eyes flying open, riveted to the scene in front of her now that she could both see and hear clearly. _

_ "What did you do?" Dream-Caroline demanded, looking around and up at Klaus with an accusatory glare._

_ "Easy, love. He's gone." The hybrid held up both hands, palms out as he knelt slowly down beside her._

_ "Gone? Where is he?" _

_ "I…I don't know," Klaus was saying, holding out a hand to help her. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're okay. You're safe."_

_ "Don't lie to me, Klaus. What'd you do to him?"_

_ Caroline watched as Klaus' brow furrowed in confusion, dream-Caroline scooting backwards over the brush-covered ground. _

_ "You killed him, didn't you? After you told me you were setting him free. After you promised me you wouldn't touch him. How could you?!" she demanded, jumping up from the ground and backing away from the hybrid even further._

_ "Caroline, lov-"_

_ "No! You don't get to say anything! You lied to me! You killed Tyler!"_

Caroline shot straight up in her bed, the quilt pooling around her hips as she looked around her room with wide, frightened eyes. The late spring breeze rustled the drapes, fluttering through her open window to freeze the sheen of cold sweat glistening on her skin in the moonlight. It took a moment for her to regain her bearings as she took deep, shaky breaths that lodged in her constricting throat to fill her lungs. After a moment, she was able to fall back into her pillows and close her eyes.

The images kept coming back, playing across the theater of her mind, reminding her eerily of the exact moment she regained her memories from Damon's compulsion. It was the oddest sensation, an out of body experience to watching events that had transpired without her recollection even though she remembered Prom night. At least she thought she remembered but there was Tyler, his arms holding her close as Klaus kept a watchful eye in the background and the phantom of Tyler's touch on her bare arms, his hand pressed over the small of her back made her skin shudder, as if the limb had fallen asleep. The banter she and the Original hybrid had exchanged upon their venture to the small clearing drifted through her ears like a chorus.

A small sob escaped the baby vampire as she felt her heart plunge into her stomach. She pressed the back of her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound as she surrendered to the memory and let it consume her, somehow knowing that it wasn't a memory at all, somehow knowing that it had actually happened.

Somehow she knew Tyler was alive. He was safe, not that she had any inkling of where he was but he was alive. Happiness bloomed in her chest at the newfound realization

But everything screeched to a halt and her thoughts drifted to another hybrid, a guilty feeling she couldn't quite prevent ate away at her relief.

**A/N: welp, there it is! I hope the dream/memory wasn't too terrible. I originally wrote it as a scene and went back through and edited to give it a more dream-like feel so I apologize if I missed anything. I hope it wasn't too confusing!**

**definitely one and maybe, _maybe_, and epilogue left. I haven't decided about the epilogue... it depends on how mean I feel like being once I get the next chapter done ;) (don't freak. yet. there will be a happy...ish ending.)**

**thanks for reading! please review if you have a second- I really appreciate it:)**

**until next time, friends!**

**(ps: is anyone as excited for The Originals as me? cause I'm pretty darn stoked. TWO DAYSSSSSS)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1.0: hello, friends! forgive me for taking so long to update. exams and a broken computer charger and RL shenanigans got in the way. I actually really liked 4x20 so if you were thinking I gave up...no shame on you at all but I'm still here and still plan on being here:D**

**Thanks to Fallendarkangel693, musicalfreak, driver picks the music, xxxLeanniexxx, tyluv3, antsB, Estel la Rodeuse, and whisperslove for reviewing! I think I replied to some of you but I can't remember and my inbox is much too full for me to go back through and try to remember who I replied to and who I didn't lol. so thank you all for being amazingggg.**

**anyways, I'll stop talking and catch ya on the flip side:D (fair warning...I think this is quite terrible so...yeah.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Title courtesy of Mumford and Sons' 'Broken Crown'**

* * *

**_10_**

_no one saw the moon that bled in my mouth _

_or the blood that rose into silence_

_O Love, now we can forget the star that has such thorns._

She did the clasp on her necklace and sat, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Caroline sighed as the early summer breeze drifted though her opened window. The morning sunlight danced around her walls and on her bedspread, it played in her mirror, making it look as if a halo was floating just above her blonde head. She looked up at the circle of light with a pout full of disdain and really wanted nothing more than to find a way to tear it off and be gone with it. With an indignant huff, she jumped up and moved away from the mirror to gather her cap and gown off her bed.

It was unfair, Caroline had worked so hard to get to these milestones and now she couldn't even enjoy them. First, her eighteenth birthday- her boyfriend tries to break up with her and tried to kill her upon their reunion due to a werewolf bite resulting from some freaky Sire Bond. Then there was Prom, her _senior _Prom, and that had been a complete disaster- not that it was entirely her fault but a disaster nonetheless. And now she was upset the morning of Graduation. These were supposed to be the best days of her life, the days she would remember forever, eternity be damned. She frowned as she slipped the blood red robe on over her white sundress.

With a deep breath to push her angry feelings away, Caroline pasted her brightest Miss Mystic Falls smile on her face before walking out of her bedroom.

She smiled at her mom and Stephen, who had come down to support her on such a big day. She smiled as they took pictures out on the lawn. She smiled, posing with Stefan who had offered to drive her to Graduation.

"Ready for today?" Stefan asked as they climbed into his car- he'd traded the motorcycle in for the day and Caroline was grateful. Having bad hair on top of a bad mood wasn't exactly ideal.

"No," she bit out and Stefan just looked at her. "I just…it just…it's not fair! These are supposed to be good days, the years I'm going to remember for the rest of my life and my senior year was complete shit!" she exclaimed. "My eighteenth birthday- I almost died. Prom- I actually had a pretty good night but I got my mind wiped. With our luck, Godzilla's probably going to stomp through the town and rain on my parade today."

Stefan chuckled. "It's going to be fine, Caroline. We took care of Silas. The only people capable of raining on parades here are our normal crew which will be down two later today after Klaus and Rebekah leave."

Caroline sighed. She remembered Stefan telling her about Klaus' escapade to New Orleans and the plot against him he'd discovered. It'd been two weeks since they'd defeated Silas and she'd gotten her memory of Prom night back. She'd barely seen Klaus and according to Stefan he was splitting time between the French Quarter and Mystic Falls until Rebekah graduated. She'd barely seen him but whenever he was in town, she felt his eyes on her, watching her every move, every smile. Listening to her laugh and speak with her friends and (try to) be normal.

She wished he would just stop. Every time she caught him looking at her from across the Grill or the Town Square a cloud of guilt weighed her shoulders down. She knew they needed to talk, she knew there were things that needed to said otherwise she would explode once he left but she just couldn't bring herself to approach him. And he seemed content to keep his distance.

She groaned out loud.

It wasn't Klaus' fault. It wasn't her fault. And it just wasn't fair.

"Hey," Stefan said, turning to look at her after he'd parked and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Just enjoy today. It's sunny and you're graduating high school. You survived the literal and figurative hellhole that's been our lives for the past year and a half, Care. And kicked some ass while doing it," he reasoned with a tempting smile.

Caroline cracked one in return. "You know what? You're right. We're graduating. It's a beautiful day and if Godzilla comes then we can take him out. No biggie." She sighed and looked at her friend. "Thanks, Stef."

"I'm just looking out for you. I haven't done that enough."

"Oh God, please stop with this sentimental stuff right now. Just because we're vampires and doomed to walk around earth until the end of eternity does not mean I won't cry on Graduation."

Stefan threw his hands up and chuckled. "Okay, okay. Forget I said anything and wait until you get around Bonnie and Elena to let the waterworks start."

Caroling giggled and elbowed him before climbing out of the car into the warm morning. "Ready?" she asked as Stefan joined her.

"Ready."

With a deep breath, Caroline linked her arm through his and they started walking off towards the football field. She smiled the whole way despite the increasing amount of dread that filled her up.

She pushed through it, like she always did. With Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt by her side, Caroline smiled. She met each set of bright eyes when she climbed the stage to give her speech. She smiled at each of them after accepting her diploma…well, the folder that would hold it at least. She cheered and laughed when they were announced the Class of 2012, official graduates of Mystic Falls High School, and the bright blue sky was filled with red graduation caps flung high above the students heads in excitement.

_They made it_.

Just like Klaus' hummingbird in a daily battle to overcome the hardships for his life, through the numerous almost-apocalypses and all the living in the realm of the unknown and fighting to live another day, they made it out. They could go off to new adventures, meet new people, see new places. Time was of no consequence- to her friends at least- and it was upon them to go out and spend it, to live their lives free, like the kids they were supposed to be.

Time _was_ of consequence. She felt a certain, intense pair of eyes on her throughout the entire ceremony and she was doing her best not to give in to the pull of looking back, of meeting his earnest eyes to find some form of comfort, some way of knowing that everything would turn out alright. It was like there was a clock, set to the pace of her dead-undead heart, beating slowly and pounding loudly in her ears as a constant reminder that, yes. They had made it and this was it.

Time was running out.

But the more Caroline ignored it, the more she smiled and laughed and enjoyed these last few moments on this football field that held _so _many memories (both happy and sad), the longer she could keep the illusion and, without her realization, the eyes boring straight into her hammering heart disappeared.

"Is that all of them, Mrs. Rankin?" Caroline asked, setting a stack of empty manila folders down on the card table.

The kind, elderly woman in charge of distributing diplomas looked up at her with a confused gaze. "There's one left."

"Really?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson," she said, peering through her oval shaped glasses as she held the piece of cardstock in front of her nose. "She walked, though. The poor dear must have forgotten in all of the excitement," Mrs. Rankin said with a small laugh. "I saw her with her brother and another nice looking boy."

"Yeah," Caroline said, her breath catching in her throat- _this was it_. "I can take it and drop it by her house on my way home."

"The school can just mail it, don't you worry. You just go home and spend this time with your friends and your family, sweetie."

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" Klaus asked as Rebekah stomped down the stairs carrying two more bags.

She dropped them on the marble floor and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her brothers. "Yes. Once again, your wish is my command, your highness. Always and forever."

"Rebekah. We've discussed this numerous times. The situation in New Orleans is delicate and a threat to this family. You will be joining us so you might as well drop your petulant tantrums now," Elijah warned, pulling his stern gaze away from the chandelier to eye the blonde.

She huffed and strode to the door, pulling it open to walk out and wait in the car and came face to face with Caroline. "And what do you want?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but looked over Rebekah's shoulder into the ornate foyer of the massive house. "I…uh. You forgot to pick up your diploma from Mrs. Rankin at the ceremony. I thought I'd just drop it by."

Rebekah took the paper from Caroline's outstretched hands and flashed her a fake, tight-lipped smile. "Thank you. I'd offer to invite you in for a drink but we're not really taking visitors today. Off you go, then."

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll…see ya around. Sometime," Caroline shrugged, fighting the burn of tears in her eyes as she turned around to head back to her car.

"Rebekah, don't be ridiculous," Klaus said, pushing past his sister. "Caroline, love, wait."

She turned around in a heartbeat and choked on her tears when she found his gaze, forever looking like a lost puppy, and the solace she'd learned to find in the stormy yet clear blue-green depths. It was the first time they'd made eye contact in days and Caroline released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. They stood there, simply looking at each other, Klaus standing on the front porch and Caroline below, neither making a move for fear the moment would be lost somehow.

"We'll give you a moment," Elijah said, joining them outside. He looked between his brother and the young vampire for a moment before squeezing Klaus on the shoulder. Eyes never leaving Caroline's, Klaus nodded as Rebekah stomped past, following Elijah and dragging her bags to the black SUV waiting out in the driveway with a disgruntled huff. He gestured inside the house, Caroline accepting his invitation with a tightlipped smile.

Still clad in her maroon graduation robe, Caroline watched him go and slowly crept into the foyer of the mansion, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Klaus shut the door behind her.

"You're leaving? For good?" she whispered.

Klaus nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"And you weren't going to say anything?"

Silence. Deafening silence filled the mansion from floor to ceiling and it was suffocating in the very worst sense of the word.

"You know what? Fine. Go. Just…just go. I don't even know why I came since you're apparently too much of a coward to say anything to me after _everything_. You owe me that."

"And what could I have said?" he asked, the words no more than a strained whisper as he _finally _lifted his gaze up to meet Caroline's with stormy, troubled eyes.

"I don't know." A tear escaped and fell down her cheek and Caroline looked to the floor to hide her tears. "I'm sorry," she choked. "So sorry."

"Hey," Klaus said, tilting her chin upwards with two of his long fingers. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Caroline shook her head. "I know, I know but you…you and Tyler and then Silas-"

"Is dead now. You don't have to live in fear anymore, Caroline. You're safe."

"But you're leaving," Caroline whispered. "And I said all those terrible things. I know it wasn't my fault but I can't help but feel bad and I don't know what to say to make it okay."

Klaus smiled. "Then don't say anything. I've heard far worse, believe me."

"That still doesn't make it okay because none of it was true! You did everything for me and then you didn't even say anything when it was over! You just let yourself believe that…that I think of you like. And I don't. I th-"

Klaus' large hands captured her face and his lips crashed down onto hers, insistent and soft- just like him in a strange way. Caroline froze as they glided over her own, assisted by her light colored lip-gloss. He breathed into her, gave her life and Caroline pressed herself up against the planes of his chest to anchor herself to him, never wanting to let go as she started to kiss him back with closed eyes.

It was reminiscent of them. Klaus acting out and Caroline responding, letting him know where she stood. And just like them it was over before it really began. His tongue, warm and wet, traced her bottom lip lightly and when Caroline opened her mouth to allow him entry, he captured her bottom lip gently between his blunt teeth, and pulled back with a light, sensual nip. Caroline kept her eyes closed, resting their foreheads together with brushing noses, and leaned into him even more, as if placing herself in front of him and the door could delay the inevitable. They stood in the silence, calm yet still deafening. It roared in Caroline's ears, her heart pounding, matching the hybrid's beat for beat. They were the same, they were connected and she wouldn't ever be the same again.

"Come with me," Klaus whispered, warm breath fanning over the dried tears marks on her rosy cheeks.

Caroline clenched her eyes shut even tighter; the tears building up again behind the closed lids as a sob threatened to escape her throat. She started shaking her head against his, small and short movements, "I can't."

Klaus nodded once, Caroline could feel him press his lips together as she once again, and unintentionally, stomped over his heart. He began to pull back, Caroline clutching at him, not wanting him to go but not ready to go with him, and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead while lifting his hand to disentangle hers from his shirt.

And then he was gone, his heavy footsteps echoing through the marble-filled foyer and out the door as he jogged down the steps to meet his siblings. Spinning around, Caroline ran after him. She'd done too much, too much to hurt him, to laugh in his face, to plot against him, to only realize her feelings and let him leave like this.

"Klaus?" she called, bursting into the bright light shining on the front entryway. He turned around in an instant, looking back up at Caroline expectantly with such hope in his bright eyes that Caroline smiled. "Perhaps one day…maybe in a year or even in a century."

He smiled, a genuine wolfish grin that lit up not only his dimples but his entire countenance as she threw his words back at him. It turned into a mischievous smirk before he turned back around and continued on his way, climbing into the back of the SUV.

Caroline watched it disappear down the driveway with a smile before she turned and shut the door.

**A/N 2.0: the end! Sadly, I've decided against an epilogue. when I got back around to writing this chapter, all the hate I've been seeing on tumblr gave me some serious writer's block and I just really like how this leaves off...I did say it would be a wistful story after all;)**

**but anyways, THANK YOU. ****_all_**** of you for giving this hair-brained idea of mine a chance and sticking with it to the end. I really appreciate every single review, follow, and favorite from the bottom of my heart:) oh, and i-enjoy-you made some AWESOME cover work for this...she's the author of 'Seduction', 'Need', and 'Run You Wicked Souls' aka one of my fav authors/graphic makers in the fandom so you can imagine my surprise when I'm casually strolling through my tumblr dash and it pops up. I didn't even realize it was my own fic until I clicked on the link lol. but it's awesome and I love it:D so ya, credit for the graphic goes to her and thank you all for being supportive:)**

**soundtrack for this chapter was a bit different. 'Losing Your Memory' by Ryan Star fueled it and the goodbye scene was kinda inspired by the POTC Love Suite (aka 'One Day' from At World's End when Elizabeth and Will say goodbye).**

**thanks again guys! I'll be continuing ****_In Shadow I Hide_**** and a new short piece I have in the works about TO so I hope to see you guys around for those. love y'all!**


End file.
